General Hospital
by mikeslikb
Summary: Just the way I would write the show daily, from now on. CHAPTER 9 characters:Robin,Patrick,Carly,Lucas,Bobbie,Alexis,Lucky,Robert,Anna,Mac,Alan,Steven,Elizabeth,Sam,Ric,Lorenzo,Manny,Nikolas,Audrey
1. Early Evening

**A/N: I started this in June and stopped for a while. I picked up again when I added chapter five and there were major changes on the show. So, things have happened on the show not in the story and the things don't affect my story as much. Sam and Ric never slept together, Ric and Alexis are still together. Alexis doesn't have cancer. Sonny and Emily are broken up and Sonny is all better. Elizabeth and Jason never slept together. Elizabeth is not pregnant and Maxie and Lucky never happened. Also, Laura never returned either. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The story changes from Chapter 5 and on. But the changes don't have a HUGE affect on the story. So, please continue to read. Thanks!**

**Episode 1**

Sam walks through the door and into a rather large, unfurnished room. The odd thing about this room was that it had circular windows, higher up on the walls. She doesn't look too happy, but what woman would if her fiancee had ended their relationship because he chose his dangerous life, that he doesn't want her apart over her.

"Well,... you're back on a boat." she says, displeasingly shaking her head.

Sam took a short look around the boat and stepped through another door in the room and into the bridge of the boat, where the captain would steer the boat. She touched the steering wheel. It was wooden brown. She looked out the captain's window.

"Sam?" she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

Sam turned around. When she saw who it was, she took a deep breath and let it out. "Alexis..." she said.

**Alcazar's House**

Diego walked into the livingroom of his father's house. There he saw his father on the

phone. Diego stopped at the desk and kept quiet, waiting for his father to finish his conversation.

"Yes. Okay, call me as soon as you find something." Lorenzo said before hanging up the phone. He then turned to his son.

"Dad, you told me to come right over..." Diego said.

"Diego, I just got off the phone with Dennis..." Lorenzo said, before Diego interrupted.

"Who? The guy who put Justus's body..." Diego paused.

"Yes. The only problem is that he never put the body in the warehouse."

"What do you mean?" Diego asked, confused.

"When he took the Mercedes to the warehouse, he opened the trunk and the body wasn't there." Lorenzo seemed nervous, and frustrated.

"What? You think someone took it out?"

"It's possible. I think someone is trying to pin this on us. Make it look like we were involved somehow."

"Well, who do you think it is?" Diego asked.

"I don't know, Diego. That conversation you just heard was me telling Dennis to search our warehouses, areas, anything, any property belonging to us for Justus's body. The only way to connect us to the murder is where his body is located, and found."

"What do you me to do?"

"Diego,..." Lorenzo said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"What?" he asked his father.

"Diego, I want to send you out of town until this all is over." Lorenzo told his son.

Diego looked at his father, right in the eyes.

**The Hospital - Seventh Floor's Nurses Station**

Patrick walked off the elevator and saw Elizabeth, the person he was looking for.

"Elizabeth!" he said quickly walking over.

Elizabeth looked up from what she was writing. "Yes?"

Patrick stepped up to the nurse's station. "Our patient, Mr. Yreval is in massive pain in his back. He refuses to come to the hospital and has requested that you come to examine him."

"He refuses to come to the hospital?" Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Well, Patrick I'm not a doctor and I can't just leave. I just started my shift and I need the hours."

"Can you find someone to cover for you? Elizabeth, he said he'd pay for your time and if it's serious, I'll be over in an hour or so..."

Elizabeth thought for a second. "I could use the money... I'll call Mr. Yreval and see if anyone's around to cover for me. Thanks Patrick." Elizabeth said as she continued to write what she was writing.

"No problem." he replied.

Elizabeth then stepped out of the Nurse's station and walked toward the halls.

Patrick walked into the Nurse's station and started looking through some files when Robin came walking up.

"Hello, Dr. Drake." she said.

"Dr. Scorpio." he said nodding his head and smiling.

**Hospital Cafeteria**

Bobbie came walking over to a table where a blonde woman sat. Bobbie had a cup of coffee in her hand and saw the woman from behind. She kind of noticed her by her body shape, but didn't exactly know who it was. She curiously walked over.

The woman's cell phone, which rested next to her on the table began to ring. Bobbie watched the woman pick the cell phone up and begin talking. Soon Bobbie was standing behind the woman just as she was getting off of her cell phone.

"Okay. Okay, Nikolas... love ya, bye." she said before closing the phone.

Bobbie heard Nikolas's name and the woman's voice and put it together,...

"Amy!!" Bobbie yelled.

Amy quickly turned her head around to see Bobbie standing there in her nurse's outfit, with a cup of coffee in her hand, shocked to see her old friend.

Amy smiled when she saw Bobbie.

**Tenth Floor**

Lucy turned the corner of the hospital hallway and went to walk into Kevin's office when she heard him talking to Dr. Lainey Winters. Lucy stopped and stood outside.

"Yeah, I heard about Justus. How you holding up?" Kevin asked his colleague.

Lainey shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I'm alright, I guess. I'm gonna take a few days off. I'd like to go talk to the Quartermaines. I'm sure they're really upset."

"Yeah, first they lost Lila, then AJ, now Justus. I'm sure they're not doing well."

"Justus didn't really bring me around them and I feel like I should just go see them. Make sure they know that Justus treated me well, with the short time we had together." Lainey took a deep breath. "But, I didn't come to discuss Justus. I wanted to ask you something about Sonny Corinthos..."

Kevin, who sat at his desk comfortably turned his head in question.

**Seventh Floor**

"So, Doctor, do you have any plans for tonight?" Robin asked, smiling.

"Um,... why? You have anything in mind?" he flirtatiously asked.

"I saw an ad in the newspaper, earlier. In Albany, they're having a race at 7:00... if you're not doing anything, I'll treat you." Robin smiled.

Patrick took a deep breath. He then sighed. "I can't. I'm suppose to go over and check up on my patient after my shift at 6:00."

Robin sighed. "Oh,... okay." she said disappointingly. "Well, I have to make my rounds, so I'll see you later." she said before she picked up some binders and went to walk away.

"But if you're not doing anything later, we could go for dinner. I heard that they opened up or the sign says they reopened this French restaurant across the street." he said.

Robin smiled, but didn't turn around. "I'll check my schedule." she said before she continued to walk away.

Patrick smiled and shook his head.

Dr. Steven Webber got off the elevator and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Hey, Steven! What's up?" Patrick said as he wrote something down.

"Nothing, just starting my shift." Steven said as he clipped his identification card onto his shirt, under his opened doctor's jacket. "How's everything here?" Steven asked as he grabbed some charts.

Patrick started using the computer. "Oh, it's kind of slow. I've been here since nine this morning and only three patients have come up from the E.R."

"Wow, well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so that sounds good to me." Steven said walking to the other side of the nurse's station.

"Were you with a woman?" Patrick asked, turning his head and smiling.

Steven laughed. "Ah, yeah, but this woman was in a mental institution."

Patrick squinted his eyebrows.

Steven took a breath. "My mother." Steven said, sighing.

"Oh..." Patrick said before he turned walked over to the counter.

"Yeah, she still thinks she's Laura Spencer. She doesn't respond to you unless you address her as Laura." Steven said shaking his head.

"Laura Spencer is Lucky Spencer's mother?" Patrick asked, not familiar with who she is.

"Yeah, Luke Spencer's wife. She's in a hospital too. She had a breakdown or something and killed my uncle Rick, who was a doctor here years ago."

Patrick just stood there and nodded. Then, Elizabeth came walking out from the halls in her, everyday cloths.

"Hey, Steven." she said walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, sis. Where are you going?"

"Our patient is doing so well and wants Elizabeth to personally go and check on him." Patrick said.

"Yeah, Patrick, pass me that box behind the desk, it has all the supplies in it." Elizabeth said, leaning over the counter.

Patrick leaned down and grabbed a small, white box and handed it to her. She took it.

"Thanks. Epiphany is on her way here. She said she'd cover for me. I'll see you guys later, alright." Elizabeth said as she walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for down.

"Alright, I should go and check up on my patients. I'll see you later." Steven said to Patrick, walking away from the nurse's station.

**Sam's Boathouse**

"The door was opened, I hope it's alright that I just came in." Alexis said.

"The door was opened?" Sam asked.

Alexis nodded.

"I gotta stop doing that." Sam shook her head. "What do you want Alexis?"

"I just wanted to come see your new place. Nikolas told me that you borrowed some money for it."

"Yeah, it was just a enough to make a down payment so I don't have to worry about it until I get a job." Sam replied.

"I think it's great, Sam. It's a beautiful boat. Do you have any furniture?"

"No, not yet." she said.

"Oh, well you know Ric and I didn't take the furniture from our apartment, when we bought the house from Skye, she let us have the furniture inside." Alexis told her. "You could take the whatever you want."

Sam nodded. "I-I think I will. Thanks."

Alexis said nothing for a moment. She took a breath as she began to speak. "You're my daughter, Sam. I know I did something that you didn't like, but Sam, I swear to you that what I did was me being your mother." Sam interrupted.

"Alexis, let's not go through this again. You made Jason feel guilty about me getting shot and pressured him to leave me. I can't forgive you for that." Alexis and Sam were quiet again.

"Sam, please,... can we please have dinner together, tonight? Please let me just speak to you? You're my daughter... I just want to talk to you."

Sam said nothing. She just turned around and folded her arms. Alexis stood in the doorway.

"Please Sam. Can we have dinner together? At the MetroCourt?"

Sam said nothing. "I'm gonna get Chinese. Come back in an hour if you want." she said, turning back around.

Alexis nodded. "Okay. I'll be back here in hour." she said stepping through the door. "Thank you, Sam." she said before walking away.

Sam watched as her mother walked away. She took a breath and shook her head.

**Alcazar's House**

"What?" Diego asked, kind of insulted. "Dad, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Diego, it's dangerous! You're gonna end up either killed or being sent back to prison for a parole violation. These people will set you up. I don't want to risk it!" Lorenzo yelled.

"It's not your life to risk! I'm involved now! I can handle this!"

"You're not thinking clearly, Diego! Your risk is so much higher than any other! You're on parole!"

"I know! But it's my life! My risks to take!"

"Diego,!..." Lorenzo stopped yelling. He came to a realization. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Diego said nothing.

"You're in now and you're happy about that, aren't you."

"Stay out of my life! I'm an adult...!" Lorenzo interrupted.

"Then, act like one!"

**The Hospital - Tenth Floor**

Kevin sat up in his chair. "What about Sonny Corinthos?" he asked.

"Well, do you know well of him?"

"Yeah, not the greatest person..."

"Well, you know that Emily Quartermaine and him are dating?" Lainey asked.

Kevin rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You see, Emily keeps telling me that Sonny is having these episodes and he is not acting rationally. He's even violent and so spontaneous... she's worried about him. But, when I went to talk to him, he seemed fine. Emily wanted me to evaluate him, but he seemed really happy,... normal." Lainey explained.

"Sonny Corinthos let you evaluate him?" Kevin asked, surprised.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a proper evaluation and I told her that, but he just didn't seem at all the way she has been describing him. And Ric was talking to me, he seemed like he was hosting himself as Sonny and explaining the 'episodes' he's been having. I could tell he was lying. But, I knew you know Sonny Corinthos and I wanted to see what you had to say."

"Sonny Corinthos is verbally abusive and controlling. At least from what I saw. But I don't see a lot of this as his fault. He comes from a poor background. His father left when he was a small child, his stepfather abused him as well as his mother in front of him, his wife, Lily, pregnant at the time was killed when her car exploded in front of him. A bomb was planted for him, instead, she was killed. He lost good friends, and supposedly, he just lost his business to Jason Morgan."

"Yeah, that's what Emily was concerned about. She thinks that him losing his business has pushed him over the edge. I thought he seemed happier about it."

Kevin laughed. "Losing his business is not what pushed him to insanity. Sonny's past and the constant tragedies and mishaps that occur in his life everyday are pushing him over the edge. Maybe now, maybe now is the fallout of Sonny Corinthos's entire life."

Lucy stayed behind the door, she had worried look on her face. "Emily..." she whispered.

**Hospital Cafeteria**

"Amy!" Bobbie yelled in excitement.

Amy stood up and hugged Bobbie.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left town after everything with Laura."

Amy laughed. "Well, I'm back and here now. Actually, Lesley called me last week. She told me that Nikolas has a son."

Bobbie nodded. "Oh, he's beautful! You've gotta see him!"

"Well, actually I just got off the phone with Nikolas. That's partially the reason why I am here." Amy explained, sitting back down.

Bobbie smiled and then did the same. "Well, you know Lulu's around. She just graduated high school... she's gotten so big and she looks just like Laura."

"I know. Lesley sent me pictures of her and Lucky. I just, couldn't watch Lulu grow up without her mother... And I can't blame Lucky for never forgiving me for not coming to his and Elizabeth's wedding."

"Amy, we all know that it's hard for you. Lucky understood. At least you called and congratulated him. He told me that he thinks it's hard for you to be around Lulu and him because of Laura." Bobbie explained.

"Bobbie, losing Laura was really hard on me. I wasn't doing well for a long time after that. I didn't tell anybody this, but I had to check myself into a hospital. I just thought that I needed some time to get over it all. And when I thought Laura was killed... I almost lost it again but I held it together."

"Oh, Amy, I'm sorry I had to do keep her hidden, for Luke's sake. He too hasn't been doing well. Ever since he lost Laura,... he seems like he doesn't care about anything. He and Lulu have almost completely lost touch with each other, even though they live together..." Amy interrupted Bobbie.

"Well, from what I heard he's moving on rather well. Didn't he marry Tracy Quartermaine?" Amy asked.

"That's out of his own greed. He doesn't care about her. He's just looking to make money. But I think Lulu and him are beginning to do well together. I don't know if Luke will ever recover from losing Laura."

**The Locker Room**

Patrick stood in the locker room, he was changing out of his hospital cloths and into his regular cloths. Then, Robin walked in.

"Hey," she said coming through the door.

"So, Dr. Scorpio, what are you doing now?" Patrick asked, putting his shirt on.

"I think I'm gonna head home and take a shower. Where are you going?"

"I told Elizabeth that I'd meet her at over at our patient Mr. Yreval's hotel room. He has very bad back pains and when I told him I couldn't make it, he requested Elizabeth."

"So, that's why we're not going to the racetrack?" Robin asked, smiling.

"Would I ever give up the chance to be with you unless it was an emergency?" Patrick sarcastically asked.

Robin walked over to him. He leaned his head down and she stood up on her tippy toes, and they kissed. At first the kiss was simple and nice, but then they began to get rough. Patrick put Robin up against the locker as they continued to kiss, passionately.

"I'm on break." Robin said, breathing heavily.

Patrick smiled and then continued to kiss her. But then, Patrick's cell phone rang.

Robin and Patrick stopped kissing. Patrick, frustratingly closed his eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing his phone out of his pocket and looking at the call ID.

"Who is it?"

"My patient." he said before answering it. "Hello?"

"Patrick! It's Elizabeth..." he heard over the phone.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?"

"Mr. Yreval refuses to come to the hospital. He needs to come in, right away! His left leg hurts him, badly he said."

"Mr. Yreval is paralyzed from the waste down..." Patrick took a breath. "Look just tell him that he has to come in. I'll get an ambulance over there right away."

"Okay, I'll let him know." Elizabeth said before hanging up.

Patrick closed his phone.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked.

"My patient, Mr. Yreval, he's paralyzed from the waste down, but Elizabeth just said he's in pain in his leg. I have to get an ambulance over there, right now."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

Patrick walked quickly to the door of the locker room, but then stopped and looked back at Robin. He turned his body completely around and then walked over to her. He kissed her again. They smiled and then he left.

**Mr. Yreval's Hotel Room**

Elizabeth comes into the man's room. Mr. Yreval sits in his wheel chair, keeled over holding his left leg in an enormous amount of pain.

"Mr. Yreval, Dr. Drake is sending an ambulance. You have to go to the hospital!"

"No!" he yells out in his European accent.

"Mr. Yreval! You could possibly have a blood clot! I'm not sure, you need to be taken to the emergency room." Elizabeth said.

"No! They'll find me! They'll find me!" he yelled out still holding his leg.

Elizabeth turned her head when she heard him say this.

**Sam's Boathouse**

Sam and Alexis sat in the center of the empty room in her new boathouse. They sat there with the Chinese food and ate.

"You know Kristina was disappointed when I told her you and I were having dinner and she couldn't come." Alexis laughed.

Sam smiled. "How is Kristina? And Molly? I feel like I kind of deserted them."

"Well, Kristina doesn't understand what's going on and Molly is fine... she grows everyday, I swear. They're with Viola right now." Alexis said.

"Where's Ric?"

"Honestly, Sam, I don't know. Probably at Sonny's. That's where he spends most of his time. He hasn't brought any money home in at least a month, our family time has been cut so short ever since Sonny threatened my life."

"Sonny threatened your life?" Sam asked, surprised.

"He said that he would make me disappear. And now my husband still wants to be his attorney, spend most of his time with him?"

"Well, Alexis, if you want me to be brutally honest with you, your husband is a lowlife who would kiss Sonny's ass if he asked him to."

Alexis said nothing, at first. "How can I defend him?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Alexis, I'm sorry. I don't want you saying anything bad about Jason, but there I go, insulting Ric."

"Well, let's not talk about the men in our lives. I wanted to talk to you about us, our relationship, Sam."

Sam looked Alexis in the eyes. She nodded.

"I know that you're very angry at me, and I know I now that you wanted Jason to make the decisions on your health care. I'm sorry, Sam. I know that I am controlling at times, but Sam, I am your mother and you have to understand that I had just found out you were my daughter, let alone that my daughter was even alive and that your chances of survival were slim. That surgery was risky and you know me,... I'm not willing to risk my child's life." Alexis explained.

"Alexis, I'm not mad at you. Everything I said before, I'm sorry. Right now, I feel like a spoiled, ungrateful brat who can't even appreciate her mother's caring for her. Alexis, my adopted mother..." Sam's eyes watered and she shook her head. "she didn't give a damn about me. She left me with my father when I was three years old. And finally, the mother I've dreamed of having,... you." Sam nodded. "You, and I just yell at you and brush you off. The love of my life has left me, and that was me acting out in my sorrow." Sam took a deep breath as she was starting to cry. "I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. I'm sorry that I blamed you for my baby's death and every chance I got, threw it in your face how her stem cells saved Kristina. Kristina is my sister, my baby saved my sister. Your grandchild saved your daughter. Sadly, she died without either of us meeting her, but her death at least meant something. I'm just so sorry."

"Sam, you're my daughter. I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I looked down on you and tired to push Jason out of your life. I just never had the opportunity to teach you and start you off in life... That's why I was trying to now."

There was a silence for a moment. "Thank you so much for believing in me. You told me I have potential and confidence. No one, besides Jason has ever said that to me before. Besides you, Jason is the only person that has just believed in me. You and Jason have made me feel so good inside. But,... I just feel so dependent upon him. I can't help it, that I know it, but every time I'm with Jason, I have to forget that because of how much I love him. He was there for me during the WORST times in my life. He runs through my mind all the time and... I just... if I ever lost him... I honestly, deep down inside doubt that I would make it. What I told you that day in the hospital was true... I am nothing without him." Sam cried, feeling ashamed.

Alexis leaned over and put her hand on her daughter's face. "And what I told you was true, that day in the hospital... that's not true, anymore." Alexis said, crying as well.

Sam smiled, but was still crying. She got up off her knees and grabbed Alexis and hugged her tightly. Alexis kissed her forehead.


	2. Later Evening

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. It's very encouraging to get reviews. Yes, I brought Lucy and Kevin back. They're awesome! I love Amy! And I brought Steven back because I saw a lot of potential in the character, but the actor I thought wasn't right for the role. So, think of Steven, played by another actor or if you want the previous actor. **

**Episode 2**

**The Hospital Parking Lot**

An ambulance pulls up in front of the entrance to the emergency room at General Hospital. The back doors open up and Elizabeth jumps out. The paramedic pushes the stretcher which holds the patient Mr. Yreval out and the legs come down. The paramedic jumps out of the ambulance. He and Elizabeth push the gurney into through the hospital, and then through the revolving doors to the emergency room.

Mr. Yreval was tied down and given some painkillers, but was still feeling massive pain in his left leg. Patrick came into the emergency room through the hospital.

"Patrick!" Elizabeth yelled for him to come to her.

Patrick walked quickly over to them. "How is he?" he asked as he pulled out his flashlight and checked his patients eyes.

"He was given 10 ccs of morphine but still feels the pain in his leg." Elizabeth said.

"Please,... they'll find me! You can't keep me here!" Mr. Yreval yelled.

"Who? Who will find you?" Elizabeth asked again.

Mr. Yreval was breathing heavily and wouldn't tell them anymore. After a couple of moments, Mr. Yreval still had not answered Elizabeth's question.

"Alright, give him 5 ccs more of morphine and set him up for an X-ray." Patrick said before the paramedic wheeled him away.

"He begged me not to bring him here. But he ignores me when I ask who is after him." Elizabeth told Patrick.

"Well, we're here to save his life. And that's what we're going to do."

"But, what if while saving his life, we're putting his life in more danger?" Elizabeth rhetorically pointed out.

**The MetroCourt**

Skye gets off the elevator and spots Lorenzo sitting at a two-seated table. She puts her hand on her stomach as she walks over to the table.

"Lorenzo..." she says smiling as he stands up.

Lorenzo kisses her passionately on the lips. Skye was surprised by this but let it go and enjoyed the kiss. Lorenzo let go and then pulled Skye's chair out for her. Skye smiled and sat down. Lorenzo then, lightly pushed her chair back in.

"How are you and the baby?" he asked sitting down.

"Oh, we're fine. The morning sickness seems to be over and I have an appointment with Dr. Lee tomorrow morning." Skye replied.

Lorenzo nodded. "I'm to glad to hear that. But, unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to be there."

"Why not?"

"I'm suppose to go in for an inspection in my warehouses tomorrow morning and it should keep me occupied through the afternoon." he told her.

Skye sat back in her chair. "What are you doing? Looking for Justus's body?"

Lorenzo was surprised when he heard Skye say this to him.

**The Hospital - Seventh Floor Nurse's Station**

The elevator doors open and Nikolas steps off the elevator with John in a car seat. He walks over to the nurse's station where Epiphany is.

"Excuse me, can you please page Nurse Vining and tell her that her nephew's here." Nikolas politely asked.

"Nurse Vining?" Epiphany asked.

"Yes, Amy Vining. She just came back today."

"Oh, well, I just came on about an hour ago. Give me a few minutes." Epiphany said turning and walking to the other side of the counter.

"Thank you." Nikolas said before he turned and began walking over to the waiting area.

Elizabeth came out from behind the wall in the hallway, now with her nurse's uniform back on. "Nikolas?" she said walking over to him.

Nikolas stopped and turned. "Oh, hey, Liz."

"What are you doing here?" she said stopping and looking at a sleeping John.

"Oh, I'm just bringing John to see Amy." he replied.

Elizabeth turned her head. "Amy?"

"Yeah, you haven't seen her? Amy came back to town this afternoon."

"No, I haven't. But, look, I have to get down to the emergency room,... that patient Patrick and I were privately working for had to be rushed to the hospital. So, I'll see you later, alright?" Elizabeth said as she kissed Nikolas on the cheek.

Nikolas hugged her quickly. "Alright, see you later." he said before she walked over to the elevator and pushed the button.

Nikolas continued to the waiting area and sat down just as the elevator came for Elizabeth. She got on and went down to the emergency room.

**Fourth Floor**

Steven comes out from behind the wall of the hallway with a clipboard in his hand. He walks over to the nurse's station where a nurse is working. He puts the clipboard on the table.

"I'm gonna take my break now." he tells her.

"Okay, Dr. Webber."

"I should be back within the hour." he tells her before he walks over to the elevator and presses the button for down. He waits a few moments before the elevator doors open. Lucy is on the elevator alone. Steven smiles friendly and walks onto the elevator.

Lucy smiles. "How are you?" she asks.

Steven nods. "I'm alright. It's been such a slow night and I'm kind of bored so I'm taking an unscheduled break."

Lucy laughed lightly. "Doc was busy so I thought I'd just see him later."

"Doc?" Steven said.

Lucy again laughed. "Doc equals Dr. Kevin Collins."

"Ah, Dr. Kev... I don't see too much of him around the hospital."

"Well, he spends a ton of his time here, lately."

"Hey, we're doctors. Our work tends to become our lives. It hasn't happened to me yet, but my father told me it's bound to occur."

Just then, the elevator landed on the ground floor and the doors opened up.

"Well, Lucy, it was nice speaking with you." Steven said as he got off the elevator. "I think I'm gonna head over to Kelly's fast and have a burger or something."

"Oh! Do you mind if I join you? I'm feelin' kind of hungry myself." she said.

Steven smiled. "Uh,... sure." he said.

"Kelly's has the best cheese fries..." Lucy said as the two walked out through the hospital doors, heading for Kelly's Diner.

**The Emergency Room**

Elizabeth came walking out from behind the corner, into the emergency room.

"Nurse Webber,..." another nurse at the nurse's station said.

Elizabeth walked over to the nurse's station.

"Here are Mr. Yreval's X-rays." she said passing them to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grabbed. "Thanks. Is Dr. Drake in there with him?" she asked before the nurse nodded yes.

Elizabeth walked over and pulled the curtain and stepped in.

"They'll come here and they'll kill me." Mr. Yreval said.

"Mr. Yreval, we have to see what's wrong with you or you might not need someone to kill you." Patrick said to him.

"Here are the X-rays." Elizabeth said, handing them to him.

Patrick took the X-rays and walked up to the lightbox, put the X-rays in and turned it on. He observed the X-rays for a couple of seconds.

Elizabeth walked up to the man and checked his IV.

"Please,... Nurse Webber, they'll kill me if they find me here!"

"Who? Who will kill you?"

Mr. Yreval was about to finally answer when Patrick started speaking.

"Mr. Yreval, you have a blood clot in your left leg. And, you have a bullet lodged in your back, close to your spine."

"Do what you have to do. Just do it fast. I have to get out of here." Mr. Yreval said.

Patrick took a deep breath and shook his head. "Nurse, prep him for surgery. That bullet's been there for a while, we have to get it out and fix that blood clot before he has a stroke." he said before walking away.

**The Seventh Floor**

Amy and Bobbie got off the elevator and saw Nikolas sitting down with John in his arms.

"Nikolas!" Amy yelled.

Nikolas turned around and smiled. He stood up and kissed Amy on the cheek. "Hey!"

"Oh, let me see that baby!" she said pulling the infant out of Nikolas's arms.

Nikolas and Bobbie laughed. Amy held John in her arms and went to sit down on the couch in the waiting area.

"Hey, Bobbie." Nikolas said, hugging her.

"Hey, how are you?" she replied.

"Good. Just learning how to be a father with every passing day." he said as they walked and took a seat. Nikolas sat back in the chair and Bobbie sat next to Amy, on the couch.

"Oh, well, I'm still learning how to be a mother." Bobbie laughed.

"Oh, Nikolas, he's perfect." Amy said, rocking him a little.

"Isn't he?" Bobbie said leaning over and staring at the baby's face.

"Looking at him, Nikolas,... once Laura sees him, I know she'll come back to us." Amy said, looking up at Nikolas.

"What?" Bobbie asked.

**The MetroCourt**

Lorenzo took a breath. "Skye, I swear to you that I had nothing to do with Justus's murder."

"Then why do you need to search for him in your warehouses? Did your hitman forget where he stashed the body?" Skye angrily asked.

"There was no hitman that I hired to kill Justus Ward! It was set on my property to make it look like I had something to do with it."

"How do you know that Justus's body is still in one of your warehouses?"

Lorenzo took another breath. "Skye,... I can't lie to you anymore. I have to come clean, even if you hate me for it."

"Finally the truth comes out. I just hope this IS the truth." she said.

"Someone killed Justus in my warehouse-no one I hired. Justus's body hasn't been found because whoever killed him put his body in the trunk of a car in the parking lot of the same warehouse. Diego found Justus's body..."

"So, he is definitely dead..." Skye said, sadly.

"Yes, Justus is dead." Lorenzo said.

"So, where is his body? The Quartermaines are heartbroken and left to wonder where Justus's body is! They want to have a funeral for him, but they're still praying that he's alive!"

"I couldn't let the police find Justus's body on my property. Especially with Diego finding it. It could violate his parole yet again and this time I may not have been able to help him. I had an associate of mine take the car and plant the body in one of the Jason Morgan's warehouses, therefore implicating him if blame was to be passed around." Lorenzo explained.

"So, you are back in the mob, back in the business. Otherwise it wouldn't matter who's property Justus's body was found on. You tried to frame Jason for Justus's murder."

"I tried. But, I failed." Lorenzo said before taking a sip of his liquor. "When my associate arrived at Morgan's warehouse, he opened the trunk and Justus's body was gone. Someone removed the body from the back of the car and that is why I have to be there for the inspection at my warehouses. I think... I think Manny Ruiz killed Justus and now he's trying to frame me."

"Manny Ruiz?" Skye said, shocked. "Is-isn't he dead?"

"No. I had an altercation with him recently where he threatened my life." Lorenzo informed her.

"You bastard! You knew Manny Ruiz was alive and you said nothing! You put my life, this baby's life and your son's life in complete and total danger!"

"That's why I called you here, Skye. I want to send you out of town with Diego until this is all over."

Skye shook her head, infuriated with Lorenzo. "You want to know what's over, Lorenzo? This is over. You and I are over." Skye stood up. "No way in Hell would I allow you to be in my child's life!" she said as she began walking off.

"Skye, wait!" Lorenzo yelled, standing up and chasing after her. Lorenzo grabbed Skye's right arm, she turned around and smacked him with her left hand.

"That was the last kiss you will ever get from me!" Skye yelled before she pulled her arm out of his grip and walked up to the elevator, hitting the down button rather hard.

Lorenzo ran up to her. "Skye, please,... I love you!"

Skye stepped back. "No, you don't! You love your business! Just like every other gangster!" she said before the elevator door opened and she stepped on.

"Skye, wait!" he said stepping into the elevator.

"Get away!" Skye yelled before she pushed him with all her might, pushing him out of the elevator before the doors closed.

Lorenzo nearly fell over but turned around and came back, but the doors closed before he could get to her. "Skye!" he yelled hitting the doors with the palm of his hand.

Everyone in the MetroCourt watched as this all took place.

Skye leaned back up against the wall of the elevator as it went down. She began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" she said to her baby.

**Kelly's**

Lucy and Steven walked into Kelly's laughing as many know Lucy talks an extreme amount, but she's interesting. Lucy and Steven walked over to a table and sat down together. Mike spotted them come in and grabbed the coffee pot and walked over.

"Hey Lucy, hey Steven." he said.

"Hey, Mike. How are you?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, you know me, Lucy, I have my highs and lows. Coffee?"

"Yes, please." she said.

"Yeah, my shift doesn't end until seven in the morning." Steven said as Mike poured the coffee into both their cups. "Thanks, Mike." he said.

"Thank you, Mike." Lucy also said.

"I'll come back in a couple of minutes when you guys've decided what you want." Mike said before he walked away.

"Well, I definitely know I'm having a burger and cheese fries." Lucy said.

"Uh,... what do I want? What do I want?" Steven said surfing the menu. "Yeah, I want a cheese burger, and I guess I'll get fries with that, too."

"Mike, we're ready." Lucy said.

Mike walked over with his check book. "Well, that was fast. Whatta you's havin'?"

"Burger with onions and cheese fries for me!" Lucy said joyously.

"Cheeseburger with just cheese and french fries."Steven said.

"Alright, comin' up." Mike said before walking away.

"So, Steven, any love in your life?" Lucy asked.

Steven smiled. "Uh,... not much. Well, I mean I dated Carly for a while, but that didn't work out so much and I've flirted with Dr. Kelly Lee a few times, but beyond that, nothing."

"Oh, I've seen that Dr. Lee! She's real pretty! Why don't you ask her out on a date?"

Steven laughed before answering. "I don't know. I guess I don't really want to get involved with someone at work. She's a little wild, too. I'm kind of scared to ask her out."

"Oh, bologna! Steven, look at us! We've never really talked before and we're already on our first date!" Lucy said.

Steven chuckled. "Oh, is this a date?"

"Yeah! Of course it is. Look, I'm a woman, you're man, and we're gonna be the model date for when you take Dr. Lee out."

"You, Lucy Coe are crazy. You know that? Crazy." Steven said jokingly.

"No, no. I can just foresee the future. And you wanna know what I see in the very near future? You and Dr. Lee having a great time at the MetroCourt."

Steven smiled and shook his head.

**General Hospital - Seventh Floor Waiting Area**

"What about Laura?" Bobbie asked.

Nikolas took a deep breath.

"What about Laura?" Bobbie asked again.

Nikolas didn't say anything. So, Amy thought she'd tell Bobbie.

"Nikolas came up with the idea, that maybe if we all get together and go visit Laura, with her new grandson..." Amy said looking down at John and kissing his head. "That maybe she'll come back to us."

"Nikolas..." Bobbie said shaking her head in disappointment. "Laura is in catatonic state. She is going to just get better like that."

"I know my mother's in a catatonic state, Bobbie. But why can't we just try? I mean it's not impossible that she might respond to us if we're all there with John."

"Nikolas,... does Lulu know about this? Does my brother, Luke know?"

"Lulu knows. Luke doesn't know yet, but..." Bobbie interrupted.

"But? But Nikolas, you're giving Lulu false hope. She saw her mother once and broke down. She can't handle this and I doubt Luke would even agree to it!"

"How do we know if it's false hope if it hasn't even been tried yet?" Nikolas said.

"Bobbie, Nikolas is right. There's no reason why we can't do this. What if it works? What if it brings Laura back to us?" Amy said.

"Oh, what are the chances of that happening?"Bobbie shot back.

"Bobbie, we just want to see if maybe she responds to all of us there. Have all of us ever been there together, at once?" Nikolas asked.

Bobbie stood up. "I'm sorry, Nikolas, but I can't be apart of this." she said before walking away.

"Bobbie..." Amy said. Bobbie didn't respond. She just kept walking.

**Fifth Floor**

Mr. Yreval lied on the operating table. There were a few nurses around him getting the tools and utensils needed for this operation. He just watched them all around him, making sure that none of the nurses were there, ready to poison him, or overdose him with something. He watched to make sure none of them were there to kill him.

One of the nurses stepped over to him and grabbed his arm to stick a blood needle in his arm. He immediately flinched. His paranoia showed like his face. He pulled his arm away.

"What is this?" he asked, nervously.

"It's blood for during the surgery." the nurse said.

Mr. Yreval was about to ask what blood type, but if she was going to kill him, she'd obviously tell him what he wanted to hear. Mr. Yreval told himself that either way he was going to die.

**Wash Room**

Patrick washed scrubbed his hand, all the way up to his arms. Elizabeth walked in next to him and began to scrub up as well.

"Do think someone is really after him?" she asked, turning on the faucet.

"Frankly, I don't care. I'm here to save his like in the O.R., nowhere else." Patrick said as before he leaned down and with his elbow pushed the faucet lever back, turning off the water.

"I think I should call Lucky." Elizabeth said, also finishing up, scrubbing it. "He could get Mac to get some police to watch over him."

"Do you what you want. But, right now, we need you in the O.R." Patrick said before walking out.

Elizabeth stood there for a second before walking out, as well.

**The Operating Room**

Patrick walked into the room and put a mask on his face, which were in a box on the counter near the wall. He then put gloves on and walked over to his patient. Elizabeth, then came in and put a mask on, then the gloves.

"Mr. Yreval, we're gonna start the surgery now. I'm gonna put you to sleep and then make an incision in your back and then remove the bullet." Patrick informed him.

"Either this surgery will kill me, or someone else will." Mr. Yreval said.

Patrick looked up at Elizabeth. He then looked back down at Mr. Yreval. "Help me turn him over." Patrick then said before a few nurses helped him put Mr. Yreval on his side. "Gas." Patrick said as a nurse passed him a gas mask that would put the patient to sleep. "Music, please."

A nurse then put a CD in the tray of a CD player and pressed play. The music began playing and Patrick grabbed the scalpel and began to cut into Mr. Yreval's flesh.


	3. Next Morning

**A/N: The reviews are great! Thanks! I'm a huge JaSam fan! I love the Alexis and Sam stuff! I love all the vets, we need more of them! I like Scubs, a lot, I like Sonny but I DON'T like Soily, at all! I like Emily, too. Nem was annoying, but I'd be willing to see that again if Soily would end. **

**So this chapter is where it all starts getting real good. I know the first two were kind of boring, but that was to lay the groundwork for what was coming. Read and review! Thanks! **

**Episode 3**

**General Hospital Parking Lot**

Patrick turns off his car and then steps out. He has his cell phone in his hand and then he closes it. Just then, Robin walks by.

"Good Morning, Dr. Scorpio." Patrick says walking out from in between his car and another parked next to his.

Robin doesn't answer. She just walks past him, ignoring him completely.

Patrick laughs. He then shakes his head. He wonders what he did now.

**Lucky and Elizabeth's Apartment**

Lucky opened his eyes and sat up on the couch bed. He scratched his cheek and then realized Elizabeth wasn't next to him.

"Oh, hey..." she said coming out of Cameron's room with a a few diapers and a box of wipes. She walked over to the table and stuffed them into a bag.

"Hey..." he said, voice still raspy.

"Cameron, come on, sweetie." she said as she zipped up his bag. "You got home pretty late last night."

"Yeah, I had to finish up some paperwork and then we got a call of a suspicious person walking around by the Brownstones on Elm Street. But by the time I got out there, he was gone." Lucky explained.

"Ah, that sucks." she said as Cameron came out of his room.

"Hey, Cam!" Lucky said, grabbing the toddler and throwing him on the bed. Lucky began tickling him.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched them play together. "Well, it's time to go." she said, sadly interrupting them. Elizabeth walked over, with the bag on her shoulder and picked Cameron off of the bed. She then leaned down and kissed Lucky. "We'll be home at five."

"Alright, Kelly's for dinner?" Lucky asked.

"Mmmm, sounds good." she said, before leaning back up and grabbing Cameron's hand, walking over to the door. "Say bye to Daddy."

Cameron waved. "Bye, Daddy." he said as Elizabeth opened the door.

Elizabeth smiled. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Lucky said before he waved and Elizabeth left with Cameron.

Lucky got out grabbing his back. He walked over to the table and grabbed his jacket. Inside were the pills which he grabbed out. He opened the top and poured a few pills into his hands. He took a deep breath. "You don't need these, Lucky. You have Elizabeth and Cameron..."

Lucky felt a sharp, bad pain in his back, again. He held his breath, deeply from the pain. He slowly dropped the pills in his hand back into the bottle, and put the bottle on the table. He grabbed his back with his left hand. Then, with his right he made a fist. He let the fist go, grabbed the bottle of pills and opened them back up.

Lucky walked into the kitchen, pushed the revolving doors open with his elbow and walked over to the sink. "This is... for my family." he said before he poured the pills out into the sink. He dropped the bottle and grabbed his back with the other hand. Now, all he could do was wait out the pain.

**The Docks**

Sam walked up the stairs up to the docks, from her boat. Just then, Jason came walking down the stairs onto the docks. They stopped when they saw each other.

"Hey..." Sam said.

Jason walked up to her. "How you been?"

"I'm alright. I just got my new house. A boat... go figure." she laughed.

Jason nodded. "Where are you going?

"Oh, I was gonna run over to Kelly's and get some breakfast, then drop my application off at General Hospital. I'm tryin' to get a job somewhere. God knows I owe more people than some job at the hospital can pay, but I guess it's a start." she said.

"You... don't owe me anything." Jason said.

"Yes, I do. I owe my life to you." Sam and Jason stood there in silence for a second. Then Sam broke it. "I'm gonna go,... before we get into this again." Sam began to walk away. "It was nice seeing you." she said, quickly running up the stairs.

Jason sighed and looked out onto the water.

**General Hospital -The Locker Room**

Robin puts on her shirt and then leans down to the bench and places her cell phone into the locker and then shuts it, just as Patrick comes walking through the door.

He immediately walks up to Robin. "Is it for fun your to be rude to me every other day, Dr. Scorpio?"

Robin turned to him. "Is it fun for you to stand me up and play games with my head?"

Patrick thought for a second. "What are you talking about?"

"Café Matisse? That French restaurant that reopened across the street from the hospital. We were suppose to have dinner there and you didn't bother to show up or even call to say you weren't coming." Robin said.

Patrick thought again. "Take your foot out of your mouth, Robin. Last night I told you that my patient was coming in with massive pain in his back and leg. He came in and needed surgery to remove a bullet. We also found out that he had a deep vein thrombosis. He needed to be medicated I told you about this when we were... standing here, actually." Patrick said.

Robin thought. "Alright,... I'm sorry. I was wrong about that. I guess it just felt like that kiss was..." Robin searched for the right words to use.

Patrick smiled. "I forgive you, Dr. Scorpio." he said before leaning down and kissing her again. "I'm on a twelve hour shift, today." he said after kissing her.

Robin smiled. "Wanna meet in the cafeteria, later? For lunch?"

Patrick nodded. "Fine. It's a date." he said before kissing her again "But, right now... I have to get changed. I have to go and check up on the mysterious, Mr. Yreval."

Robin laughed. "Why's he so mysterious?"

"Because he keeps saying that if we keep him in the hospital, someone will come here and kill him."

Robin was shocked to hear this. "He said someone would kill him?"

"Exact words. I'll let security take care of that, though." Patrick said before going around the set of lockers to the other side.

Robin came behind the lockers to Patrick, who was putting his stuff into his locker and taking out his doctor's uniform. "Did you bother to let security know that he said this?"

Patrick shook his head, no. "No. That's not my job."

"Um, yes it is. We're suppose to let security, and the police know about a possible crime going on with one of our patients. But then again, when do you follow rules? You did give Sam that brain surgery, regardless of that induction."

"You know, Dr. Scorpio, I'm pretty sure that having sex in the supply closet is against the rules. But you did that." he said putting the uniform shirt on.

"We didn't exactly have sex in the supply closet, Dr. Drake."

"But we would have, had Kelly not interrupted." Patrick said, finally changed.

Robin smiled.

Patrick shut his locker. "Well, if you're willing to break the rules again, you let me know. Right now, I have patients to tend to." Patrick said before walking out.

Robin stood there and laughed.

**Kelly's**

Sam sits there looking at the check before she takes some money out and walks up to the cash register. "Here you go." she said handing Mike the check with the money.

Mike took the check and the money and rang up the amount. "So, how were the eggs? I thought they were kind of runny." he says.

"Oh, they were great! I could tell Sonny gets his cooking skills from you." she smiled.

Mike laughed. "And I got it from my father. I wonder which one will carry that trait, Michael, Morgan, or Kristina? If not all. Courtney was a pretty good cook, as well." Mike sighed, sadly, thinking of his daughter.

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I can't cook a single thing. Maybe toast, but from what I can remember, the last time I attempted cooking, it was for Jason and I burnt it to a crisp and dropped it on the floor." she laughed.

Mike laughed too and then handed her back her change. "Here you are."

Sam put her hand out and received the money from Mike. "Thanks, Mike. It was great." she said turning around.

"Alright, see you later, Sam." he said.

Just as Sam turned around, Alexis walked through the door with Kristina and Molly in her carriage.

"Sam!" Kristina yelled, happily running over to her.

**Mr. Yreval's Hotel - The Lobby**

A woman comes walking through the doors of the hotel Mr. Yreval stayed at. She is kind of tall, but has a scarf over her head and her face cannot be seen very well. She walks up to the hotel clerk's desk.

"Hello, ma'am, how can I help you?" the clerk asks.

The woman speaks with her English accent. "Mr. Angus Yreval." she says.

"Do you know what room he's staying in?" the clerk then asks.

"Suite 12A." she says.

"One moment, please." the clerk says before he grabs the phone and dials a number to call up to the room. Then, another clerk comes behind him.

"Mr. Yreval, you're looking for?" the other clerk asked.

"Yes, Angus Yreval." she says.

The first clerk stands there, waiting for an answer.

"Something happened and he was taken by an ambulance to General Hospital." the second clerk said. The first clerk then hung the phone up.

"General Hospital?" the woman said, obviously surprised, a bit nervous even.

"Yes. He had something wrong with his leg. His private nurse called the hospital and an ambulance was sent for him." the second clerk said.

"Thank you for your help." the woman said before turning around and walking out of the hotel. She walked over to her car and got inside. She then took off her scarf and looked in the rearview mirror. It was Holly Sutton. She turned her car on and quickly drove away.

**General Hospital - Seventh Floor - Mr. Yreval's Room**

Elizabeth opened the door, quietly. She peeked her head in to see if the patient was sleeping or not."Mr. Yreval?" she said.

His eyes were closed and he did not answer. He was obviously sleeping.

Elizabeth walked in and closed the door, gently behind her. She walked up to his bed and took out his chart and then walked over and checked his IV. She then opened the chart binder and grabbed the pen and wrote something down. She turned around to walk out but Mr. Yreval woke up and grabbed her wrist quickly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, paranoid.

Elizabeth was scared when he jumped up and grabbed her. She took a deep breath. "I-I was checking your IV." she nervously said.

He did not let go of her wrist. He looked at his IV and then around it, on the table. "Do you have a needle on you?" he asked.

"I-I didn't... inject anything into you IV." she said.

With his other hand, he stuck his hand in the pockets on her nurse's shirt. There was nothing in them. He then slowly let loose her wrist and laid back.

Elizabeth just stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Who's after you?" she asked.

He said nothing.

Elizabeth took a breath. "If you tell me, I could help you. My husband's a cop."

Mr. Yreval just sat there for a few seconds and thought before answering.

"If you just tell me who's after you, I think I can help you. Does it have anything to do with the mob?" she asked, thinking that's one of most popular in Port Charles.

He laughed. "Not anymore. Not this time."

"Then who? If you tell me I can go call my husband right now." she said.

"Thank you for everything, Nurse Webber. You're a very good nurse." he said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, realizing that he was not going to tell, she walked toward the door. She grabbed the knob.

"You must've heard of them..." he said.

Elizabeth stopped when he began talking. She turned around.

Mr. Yreval took a breath. "Crylium..."

Elizabeth was shocked. Her jaw dropped.

**The Docks**

Jason still stood there on the docks, watching the water. He thought about Sam and stressed the fact that Manny Ruiz was still at large.

Someone came out from behind the corner on the side of the docks. He was leaning up against the wall. "Jas-Jason..." he said lowly.

Jason didn't hear it.

"Jason..." the man then said, falling on the steps up.

Jason heard it this time and looked quickly over. Jason was in shock. "Justus!" he yelled running over to him. Jason grabbed Justus's arm and helped him up.

Justus held his upper left side. "Ah..." he said.

Jason helped him up onto his feet and leaned him up against the wall. "Justus..."

"I-I can't go- any further..." he said, warned out and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Jason said grabbing Justus's hand and pulling it down, seeing that he was bleeding from a bullet wound.

**General Hospital - The Seventh's Floor Nurse's Station**

Audrey walked out from the hallway of the hospital to the nurse's station.

"Oh, Monica..." she said.

"Hey, Audrey. How are you?" Monica said, writing something down.

"I'm fine. How are you?" she replied.

"I'm alright. Just, trying to keep busy."

"Ah," Audrey smiled. "How's the rest of the family? And Edward?"

"Everyone's... fine, I guess. We're all still trying to keep an opened mind about Justus." Monica said. "And Edward,... well, he's Edward. He's pretty convinced Justus is dead and that Jason had something to do with it."

Audrey sighed. "I was so sad to hear about Justus. But there's still a possibility he's alive?"

"That's what we keep telling ourselves. But Edward is so set on blaming Jason for Justus's death." Monica said, sadly, and frustrated.

"Well, we should all keep an opened mind and pray that all is well with Justus."

Monica nodded.

"Listen, I was wondering, have you seen Maxie Jones?" Audrey asked.

"No, I haven't seen Maxie around the hospital for a couple of days, now." Monica said.

"Ah, well I called her cell phone and she hasn't picked up. And I don't want to bother Mac at work. And Felicia's still out of town."

"Have you tried Georgie? She might know where her sister is. Or maybe Robin knows."

"Now I know who I'll be calling next." Audrey said.

The phone rang and a nurse behind the counter of the nurse's station with Monica answered the phone.

"And, have you seen Elizabeth around?" Audrey then asked.

Monica thought for a second and then went to answer but the nurse behind her spoke.

"Dr. Quartermaine... " the nurse said before Monica turned around. "A man named Jason, on line one."

"Oh, Jason..." Monica said, rushing over to the phone. "Jason?"

Dr. Kelly Lee came walking over to nurse's station and heard Audrey looking for Elizabeth. "Um, Audrey..." she said, walking over to her.

"Dr. Lee, hello." Audrey replied.

"Elizabeth is in with her patient right now, Mr. Yreval. Room 706." Dr. Lee said.

"Oh, she is? Thank you so much." Audrey said before walking off.

"Monica! I need you to meet me at my apartment, right away." Jason said frantically.

"Uh, Jason, what is it?" she asked.

"Just meet me at my apartment, right now. Don't even change. Bring some a first aid kit, too!" he said.

"Jason, are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked, nervously.

"I'm fine. Just meet me, now, okay?"

"I-I'll be right over." Monica said before hanging up the phone.

Dr. Lee walked into the nurse's station. "Is everything alright?" she asked Monica.

"My son, Jason, something's going on. He wants me to come over right away. It's some kind of emergency." Monica said leaning down and picking up a first aid kit in one of the shelves behind the counter. "Can you just tell Alan, when you see him, that I had to leave for an emergency, not to worry and I'll be back?" she asked, stepping out of the nurse's station.

"Sure." Kelly nodded.

"Thanks." Monica said, quickly walking over to the elevator to catch it as someone got on the elevator.

Just after, Alan came out from the hallway and walked over to the nurse's station. "Dr. Lee, have you seen Monica?" he asked.

"Oh, Dr. Quartermaine, you just missed her. She just got on the elevator. She said to tell you that she'd be back later." Kelly replied.

"Do you know where she went?"

"Uh, there was an emergency with your son, Jason. She grabbed a first aid kit before she left. She was kind of worried. She left in a rush."

Alan took a breath. "Ah, Jason. I hope he's alright." he said under his breath. "Thanks, Dr. Lee." Alan said before walking over to the elevator and pushing the button for up.

The elevator doors opened, and Skye stood there, then got off.

"Skye!" Alan said.

"Oh, hey." she said coming up to him.

"Did you see Monica on your way up here?" he said putting his arm in the elevator door to hold it open.

"No. Why? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Something's happened with Jason. She left the hospital to get to him."

"Is he alright?" Skye concernedly asked.

"I'm not sure what's going on. But, I have to get up to my office right now." he said walking into the elevator.

"Okay, I have an appointment with Dr. Lee right now, I'll come up when I'm done." she told him.

"Okay." he said before he took his arm out and the elevator doors closed.

Skye walked up to the nurse's station. "Hi, Dr. Lee. I'm here for my appointment." she said smiling.

"Oh, Skye, how are you feeling?" Kelly asked, coming out of the nurse's station.

"Well, the baby's been kicking a lot, but I think the morning sickness is over." she said.

Kelly nodded. "That's good. Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Okay." Skye said before her and Kelly walked off to an examination room.

**Kelly's**

Kristina ran up and jumped into her sister's arms. Sam picked Kristina up and held her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She then walked over to Alexis and Molly. "Hey..." she said.

"Hi. How are you, today?"

"Good. I feel a lot better after yesterday." Sam smiled.

Alexis smiled back. "Me too. A lot better."

"Mommy's goin' to work, now." Kristina said, sadly.

Sam looked at her and then over to Alexis.

"She doesn't want me to go to work today. But I told her, Mommy needs to get the bad people off the street and make money. Viola's suppose to meet me hear to pick them up."Alexis said.

"I still don't want you to go." Kristina said.

"Awww..." Alexis said.

Sam thought for a second. "Hey, what if I take you and Molly with me today? Would you like that?"

Kristina smiled and nodded.

"What do you say, Alexis? Us sisters wanna hang out, today." Sam said.

"Um, sure! I just call Viola and tell her that you're takin' them today."

Sam smiled. "I just have to run by the hospital and drop off my application and we can go to the park."

Kristina smiled again.

"The hospital? You're gonna work at the hospital?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I'm gonna try. I doubt I'll get the job. But, I need to start trying to support myself somewhere."

"Well, I'm glad. I hope you do get the job."

"Thanks. So, I guess we better go." Sam said putting Kristina down.

"I'm just getting a cup of coffee and them I'm going to work" Alexis said.

"Okay, so we'll see you later. Meet back here?"

"Five o'clock." Alexis said. "Alright, girls, I'll see you later." Alexis said, leaning down and kissing Kristina on the cheek. She then leaned in the carriage and kiss Molly's forehead.

"Bye, Mommy." Kristina said.

Alexis stood up. Her and Sam were facing each other. They weren't sure of how to say goodbye, but awkwardly leaned in and kissed each other.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Alexis said, happily, then walked over to the counter to order her coffee to go.

"Kristina, can you hold the door while I push the carriage out?"

Kristina nodded and pushed the right door to Kelly's opened and them Sam walked behind Molly's carriage and turned it around, then wheeled it outside.

Alexis smiled, watching all her daughter leave together.

**General Hospital - Mr. Yreval's Room**

Elizabeth was shocked at what Mr. Yreval had just told her.

"Crylium?" she said, breathing heavily.

"Yes. Crylium Industries. I knew you heard of them. They caused that epidemic here. When the hospital was quarantined."

"Yeah..." Elizabeth said. "What do they want with you?" she nervously asked, walking back over to him.

"I owe them large sums of money. When I heard about the virus being created, and what they were using it for, I pulled all my money out of the industry and sold all my stock. Even though I owed them millions. I had made promises that I broke."

"So, now they want to kill you?" she asked.

"Right now, the industry should be in debt. I put them there. About a year ago, I faked my death and have been on the run ever since. But, they keep going after my wife and don't believe that I'm dead. They could find me at any time. My wife and I keep coming up with ideas to get them the money we owe, but each time it has failed." he explained.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I could help you. Let me call my husband. He's dealt with Crylium, before. They kidnaped him and were going to use him to test the cure for the virus."

"They only created that cure with the hope that it would bring them out of the deep financial debt I put them in."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll go call Lucky." she said, about to walk away.

"No! If you're going to help me, get me out of here! Right now!" he said.

**Jason's Penthouse**

Jason got through the door with Justus. Justus's arm was around Jason's neck, and Jason was helping holding him up. Justus could barely walk, but once they got inside, Jason slowly dropped him onto the couch.

Justus was breathing heavily. "Manny... Manny shot me." he said.

Jason nodded. "How'd you manage to stay alive all these days?"

Just then, there was a pound on the door. "Jason! Jason, it's your mother, open the door!" she yelled, nervously pounding from in the hallway.

Jason quickly ran over to the door and opened it up. "Come in." he said, pulling her inside and shutting the door.

"Well, is everything alri..." Monica saw Justus. She took a deep breath. "Justus! You're alive!" she said, rushing over to him. Jason followed behind her.

"Hello, Monica..." Justus said, still holding his side.

"He was shot in the left side, under his ribs." Jason said.

Monica bent down and grabbed Justus's hand and moved it so that she could get a look at his wound. "Oh, my gosh. Justus, we need to get you to the hospital!"

"No hospitals." Jason said.

Monica turned to him in shock. "Jason, he's lost a ton of blood! His body is being poisoned with the bullet in it. He has to go to the hospital!"

"If we take him to the hospital, Manny will find out he's alive and kill him."

"Well, it won't make a difference, because if he doesn't get to a hospital right away, he'll die!" she yelled.

Jason shook his head in frustration and stress.

**General Hospital - Seventh Floor Examination Room**

Skye sat on the examination bed, while Dr. Lee wrote something down at the desk, in Skye's file.

"So, Dr. Lee, why did you want to schedule this appointment?" Skye asked.

Dr. Lee stopped writing and turned to Skye. "Well, you see Skye,... with your history and the sudden and very unexpected conception of your baby, it makes me feel a lot safer if we took extra precaution and monitored the baby very closely."

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me that on the phone?"

"Well, Skye, since you found out you were pregnant, I know you've been worried about your child's health, so,... I didn't want to stress you out and let you think something was wrong."

Skye smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Lee. The last thing I need is stressing my child's health,...especially now." Skye said, taking a deep breath.

**Seventh Floor Nurse's Station**

Bobbie stood at the nurse's station, with Epiphany, filling out some paper work when Amy came from the hallway. She walked over and into the nurse's station.

"Hi, Bobbie." Amy said, skeptically.

Bobbie looked up at Amy. "Oh,... hi, Amy." she said, looking back down and continued writing.

"Bobbie,... you're not mad at me, are you?" Amy asked.

Bobbie dropped her pen and looked up at Amy. "No. Amy, I'm not mad at you. I mad at Nikolas."

"Nikolas's just trying to help, Bobbie." Amy said.

"I know, Amy. But he's doing more harm than good. I haven't even seen or spoken to Lulu yet. I'm sure she's so excited about this, and expecting the best. When it comes down to it, she won't be getting the best. Laura is catatonic, there's no coming back from that with the snap of your fingers." Bobbie said.

Amy nodded. "Well, Bobbie,... it's a family thing. We want you to be there. We want Lucas to be there. Even Carly and her kids, if that's remotely possible." Amy smiled. "We just want to see what Laura's reaction would be to us all there, the entire family."

Bobbie thought for a second. "Alright. I'll _think_ about it."

Amy smiled.

Just then, the elevator doors opened up and there was Sam, Kristina, and Molly in her carriage.

Sam laughed. "Come on." she said as they walked off the elevator and over to the nurse's station, where Bobbie, Amy, and Epiphany were. "Hey, Epiphany..." Sam said as she approached the counter.

"Hello, Sam. How can I help you?" Epiphany said.

"Actually, I was looking for Elizabeth. I wanted to give my application to her." Sam replied.

"Oh, well, I can take it. I just have to bring it up to Ms. Sneed."

"Could you? Thanks." Sam said, handing Epiphany the application.

"No problem." Epiphany said, walking over to the other side.

Sam kneeled down to Kristina. "Are you ready to go to the park, now?" Sam smiled.

Kristina happily nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay, let's go." she said, pushing the carriage back over to the elevator. "Wanna push the button?" she asked Kristina.

Kristina smiled and reached up and pushed the elevator button for down. Now they had to wait for it.

Robin and Patrick came out from the hallway, together and walked up to the nurse's station.

"So, are you ready for lunch?" Patrick asked.

Robin smiled. "What are you hungry for?" she asked.

"Hm... how 'bout a short doctor with her nose pierced?" he asked, walking slowly up to her. Then, the phone could be heard ringing from the nurse's station. Epiphany answered it.

"Oh, that sounds good." Robin said, laughing.

"Dr. Scorpio..." Epiphany said.

Robin turned around.

"There's a woman on line one for you. It sounds urgent." Epiphany told her, holding the phone up.

Robin walked over to the counter and grabbed the other phone, picking it up and then pressingthe button for line one. "Hello?" she said, wondering who it was.

"Robin! It's me!" A woman with an English accent said.

"Mom?"

"Robin, get out of the hospital, right now! Get out! Go!" Anna yelled.

"What? Mom?" Robin asked, confused.

"Just leave the hospital! Robin, go!" Anna yelled louder.

Just then a huge blast occurred in the hallway. Robin was blown over, dropping the phone. Patrick and Bobbie were blown over as well, hitting the floor. Amy and Epiphany were thrown up against the counter of the nurse's station. Papers went flying all over the place.

Sam screamed and grabbed Kristina, bents down and covered her and Molly, who still was in the carriage.

The alarms in the hospital went off all over.

Anna was still on the phone. "Robin! Robin! Are you okay! Robin! Robin!" she yelled after hearing the explosion, the screams, and the alarms.


	4. Later Morning

**Episode 4**

**General Hospital **

A nurse quickly runs out of the building and into the parking lot, just seconds after the explosion took the place. The security had not realized her, he was calling the police, just after it happened.

She rushed to her car and got in. She turned the car on and quickly drove away, hearing the sirens of the police. She then looked at her cell phone and picked it up, dialed a number and waited for an answer while it rang.

"Is it done?" a woman's voice asked, answering the phone.

"It's done." she said. "I planted the bomb right under his bed. I was almost caught by this nurse who walked in right after I left." the woman said.

"Is he dead?" the other woman asked.

"I'm sure he is. I almost woke him up while setting the bomb, but didn't." she replied.

"Where are you?" the woman asked.

"Uh, Wharf street."

"Turn on Elm." the woman instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

The woman, dressed as a nurse passed by Kelly's and turned the corner of Wharf Street on to Elm. "Where am I going?"

"Drive down a little further."

**A Brownstone On Elm Street **

Helena stood over a man, wearing black with a sniper rifle out the window of the top floor of the brownstone. She smiled as she watched the car drive down the street.

"Come a little further..." she said before the man shot the gun.

Helena watched as the bullet went through the windshield of the car, and into woman chest. Her car spun out and crashed into a fence on the sidewalk.

"Good work." Helena said as the man looked up and smiled at her. "Come on. We'll be leaving now."

Helena walked away as the shooter took apart his gun.

**Seventh Floor Nurse's Station**

The alarms rang throughout the entire hospital. Very loud.

"Robin! Robin!" Anna yelled over the phone. The phone laid on the floor with a bunch of glass and pieces of the hallway divider.

Patrick opened his eyes and looked around at the mess that was made. He felt his head, which he hit hard off of the floor. He looked over and saw Robin laying on the floor, not moving. "Robin!" he said, getting up on his hands and knees and crawlingover to her.

Robin just laid there.

Amy opened her eyes, she was behind the nurse's station, sitting down on the floor, up against the cabinets. Her head was bleeding. "Ahhh..." she said, feeling the cut on her head.

Next to her, laying on the floor was Epiphany. Epiphany pushed herself up. "What the heck?" she said.

Kristina and Molly were hysterically crying, as the blast frightened them, as well as the alarms going off. Sam looked up and seen all the way over to the windows, west of the nurse's station, they had been completely blown out. It seemed okay, though. She let go off Kristina and jumped up on her feet, quickly. She was breathing heavily. She quickly unbuckled Molly out of her carriage and held her in her arms. "Come on, Kristina!" she said grabbing her sister's hand.

Sam, with Molly in her left arms, and Krstina holding onto her right hand, ran over to Bobbie, who laid there on the floor. "Bobbie! Bobbie!" Sam yelled, letting go of Kristina's hand and shaking Bobbie awake.

Bobbie opened her eyes and looked around her. "Sam, get them out of here!" she said.

Sam, breathing heavily nodded and grabbed hysterical Kristina's hand and ran to the staircase, quickly running down and out.

Bobbie sat up and saw Patrick checking Robin's pulse. She quickly rushed over and to see if everything was alright.

Patrick put his stethoscope up to Robin's chest to check her heart beat.

"Is she okay?" Bobbie yelled over the alarms.

Patrick nodded. "She's breathing!" he yelled.

Bobbie grabbed Robin's chin and moved her head, which was slanted to the left. Just then, they realized that a piece of glass was imbedded in her neck.

"Patrick..." Bobbie said.

Patrick took a deep breath. "Robin!" he yelled.

"I'll get some gloves!" Bobbie said, remembering that Robin had HIV and was bleeding. Bobbie ran behind the nurse's station. "Oh, Amy, Epiphany! Are you alright?" she asked, opening the cabinet and grabbing gloves out from a box.

"Considering a bomb went off, I'm fine." Epiphany said.

"I'm alright." Amy said, standing up with Bobbie.

Bobbie ran out, over to Robin.

"You mind givin' me a hand." Epiphany asked Amy.

"Sure." she said putting her hand out and helping Epiphany back up to her feet.

They both stood and looked around at what had just happened. Amy then got on the phone to call the police.

**The Examination Room**

The examination room was hit hard by the bomb. Skye laid on the floor, dirty, and unconscious with a table on her and parts of the wall, which had been blown down. She had a few cuts on her face and hands as well.

Kelly was also on the floor. She was unconscious as well and on her leg was a huge chunk on the wall. She was bleeding, too.

**The Hallway**

Elizabeth opens her eyes. She's laying on the floor, right next to the door which has been blown down from the examination room. She sits up and see Mr. Yreval, knocked out of his wheelchair, which she was pushing him in to help him leave the hospital.

Mr. Yreval, opens his eyes as well. He looks around. "Nurse Webber... are you alright?" he says, barely being able to crawl over to her.

Elizabeth looks around. "Oh my gosh! Cameron!" she yells before jumping up and running away.

"Nurse Webber!" he yells grabbing his leg.

**Tenth Floor - Chief Of Staff's Office**

Alan runs out of his office and into the hallway. Everyone is running around as the alarms go off. Alan heard the explosion and felt it, too.

"Alan!" Kevin says, running up to him.

"What happened?" Alan asks.

"I don't know. Someone said something about an explosion on the seventh floor."

"An explosion?"

"That's what I heard. Everyone is getting to their patients and waiting with them."

"Let's get down there! People might be hurt!" Alan said before he and Kevin rushed to the staircase and ran down.

**The Police Station**

Mac was standing there, talking to an officer when another officer came from behind him.

"Commissioner Scorpio!" he yelled.

Mac stopped talking and turned around. "What?"

"I've gotten about five calls, there was an explosion at General Hospital!"

"What?" Mac asked in shock.

"I've already called for the send out of about fifteen cars." the officer said.

Mac took a deep breath. "Alright, good." he said before he ran out of the police station, thinking of Robin, Maxie, and Georgie.

**District Attorney Davis's Office**

Alexis was sitting at her desk on the phone with another attorney.

"I know you think your deal was very generous, but I don't agree and I'm the D.A." Alexis said.

Just then, there was knock at the doors. "D.A. Davis, it's an emergency."

"Come in." she said.

Just then, an officer entered her office. "It's an emergency D.A. Davis, there was an explosion at the hospital!" he said.

Alexis was stunned. "I have to call you back." she said before hanging up the phone. She then stood up. "What happened?"

"We've been getting calls from all over. There was an apparent explosion at General Hospital! Commissioner Scorpio is headed down there now." he said.

Alexis was breathing heavily. "My daughters were headed there!" she says, nervously. "Thank you-thank you for telling me." she said.

The officer nodded and then walked out.

Alexis ran over to her desk and picked up the phone and called Sam's cell phone. The phone didn't even ring, it went straight into voice mail.

"Sam!" she yelled slamming the phone on the desk.

She then picked it back up and pressed redial. Again, the phone went right into voice mail. Alexis took a deep breath. "Sam, it's Alexis. There was an explosion at General Hospital and I know you said you were going there. Please, please, call me back as soon as you get this. I'm really worried about you, Kristina, and Molly." she said before hanging up the phone.

Alexis was really scared for her daughters and she began shaking. She then thought for a second before picking up the phone again and dialing another number. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before it was answered. "It's me, something's happened..." she said.

**General Hospital - Eight Floor Staircase**

Elizabeth runs up the stairs, headed for the ninth floor where the daycare is, and where she left Cameron for the day. Elizabeth is covered in soot from the explosion. She is out of breath, as well.

Just then, Kevin and Alan coming running down and ran into her.

"Elizabeth!" Alan said, stopping with Kevin at his side.

Elizabeth stopped as well. "I have to get to Cameron!" she yelled.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine! I have to get to my son!" she yelled, pushing through them and continuing to run up the stairs..

"Oh, no! Skye had an appointment with Dr. Lee on the seventh floor." Alan said.

Kevin nodded, breathing heavily. "Come on!" he said, before they proceeded down the stairs to the seventh floor.

**Sixth Floor**

Patrick, with Robin in his arms rushed into the X-ray room. Bobbie was right behind him and she began setting up the X-ray machine.

Patrick laid the unconscious Robin on the table and pulled the X-ray camera over her. He positioned her head to show the glass in her neck. He then took the heavily jacket and threw it on top of her chest.

"Okay, go!" he yelled, rushing out.

Bobbie pressed the button and the X-ray was taken.

Patrick rushed back into the room and moved her head again. Then ran out again.

Bobbie pressed the button again and the X-ray took.

Patrick ran back in and picked Robin up again. Bobbie came out in the room.

"We need those X-rays immediately!" he yelled.

Bobbie nodded. "I'll get down to the lab!" she said, running out.

Patrick looked at Robin. He was breathing heavily. "Please, please don't die." he said with tears in his eyes.

**Ninth Floor - Daycare Center**

Elizabeth ran into the daycare area to see that there was no one there. There were toys everywhere. Elizabeth rushed over and picked up Cameron's teddy bear, the one she always packed in his bag in the morning. She held it close. She realized that all the children had probably been taken out of the building.

**The Parking Lot**

Sam and Kristina, with Molly in Sam's arms ran out into the parking lot where there were police, fire trucks and ambulances from other hospitals.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" a police officer asked, as firemen ran into the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said, taking a deep breath. "There was an explosion... on the seventh floor." she said.

"Alright, we need you to come over here. There may be more bombs in the building." the officer said pulling Sam over to the designated area.

"Sam, I'm scared." Kristina said, as Molly continued to cry.

"Oh, it's okay, Kristina. We're safe now." she said.

"Sam!" Mac yelled, running over.

Sam looked over at him.

"Are you alright? Are they alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah,... we're fine." she said.

"Did you see Robin? Maxie or Georgie? Are they okay?" he frantically asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, no, I didn't see them."

"You were on the seventh floor?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wait, I did see Robin. I think she was knocked out in the explosion. Patrick was helping her when I went to check if Bobbie was okay." she said.

"Do you know if she was okay?" he asked, nervously.

"I-I don't know." she said.

"Okay, thanks!" he said, before running off, going inside the hospital, just as the kids at the daycare with their counsellers came out of the hospital's front doors.

Holly pulled up to the hospital in her car when a cop stopped her from going any further into the parking lot. She saw the police and fire trucks there.

She took a deep breath. "Oh, no... Duke..."

The police officer walked up to her car. She rolled down her window. "You're gonna have to go to Mercy Hospital."

"What happened?" she immediately asked after.

"Are you a visitor?" he asked.

"Yes, my husband's in there." she said.

"Well, ma'am, I'm sure he's okay, but we need you to turn around and go home."

Just then, a large truck turned into the parking lot. Holly turned her head and looked out the passenger seat window as it went by. On the truck, it read PCPD Bomb Squad.

"Oh, no..." she said, realizing what had happened.

**Seventh Floor - The Examination Room**

Mr. Yreval had crawled into the examination room to help Skye and Kelly. He was sitting over Kelly, shaking her awake, not even seeing Skye.

"Doctor,... Doctor, wake up! Wake up!" he said shaking her.

Kelly opened her eyes. "Ah..." she felt her head. "What happened?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Skye!" she yelled, realizing that Skye was in there as well. She went to get up, but then realized that her leg was pinned down by a large piece of the wall.

Mr. Yreval crawled over and tried to push the piece of the wall off of Kelly's leg, but he just couldn't. "I can't get this. It's too heavy." he said.

"Go over there! Skye's over there. She's pregnant!" Kelly yelled. "Skye! Skye, wake up!"

**Nurs**e'**s Station**

Alan and Kevin came out of the staircase and ran over to the nurse's station and saw that no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Alan asked.

"They must've left!" Kevin said.

"Alright, well, we need to see if anyone's here."

"Alright. You check this hallway, I'll check that one." Kevin said before him and Alan went separate ways.

Kevin ran into the hall where the explosion came from. He looked in every room as he ran by and no one was in them.

"Is anyone here?" he yelled out over the alarms. "Anyone?" he said, turning the corner. "Is anyone..." he stopped yelling when he saw a body on the floor, pinned down by the ceiling which had collapsed in the explosion. "Oh, my gosh!" he yelled, running over.

Kevin ran up to the person and realized who it was. He took a deep breath. "Audrey..."

Meanwhile, Alan was doing the same, and then he saw Amy.

"Amy!" he yelled.

"Oh, Alan!" she said, running over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah,... there's no one down this way, I checked." she said.

"Are you sure? Skye's not down that way?" Alan asked, concernedly.

"Skye? Your daughter? No,... no one's down this way."

"Are you sure? She just had an appointment with Dr. Lee about fifteen minutes ago."

"No, she's not down here." Amy said, before grabbing Alan's arm. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" she said pulling out to the nurse's station and over to the staircases.

Just then, a rescue crew of firemen and members of the PCPD bomb squad arrived and came through the doorway of the staircase. Some of the men had guns.

"Hold up!" one man, wearing a mask said before a few men held their guns at Amy and Alan. Amy and Alan immediately stopped and put their hands up.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"Dr. Alan Quartermaine." he said.

"Nurse Amy Vining." she said.

The rest of the men came out from the staircase and went around the seventh floor.

**Lucky And Elizabeth's Apartment**

Lucky came out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. He stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He sucked his teeth at the pain. He slowly stepped over to the table and put his beer down and grabbed his back. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes. Then, the pain suddenly stopped.

Lucky opened his eyes and slowly, he let go of his back and took another deep breath. He grabbed his beer and then laid back down on the couch bed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He took a few sips of his beer and flipped through the channels, where he stopped at the new channel.

"...Still no word yet on the damage of the explosion or the condition of the survivors if any. But we do know that this was a bomb that exploded on the seventh floor of General Hospital and that the Port Charles Police Department Bomb Squad has just gone up into the building..." a news reporter said over the television, standing in the parking lot of General Hospital.

Lucky was shocked. He looked closer at the television and quickly got up off the couch, put his sneakers on, grabbed his gun, his keys, his jacket and ran out the door.

**Jason's Penthouse**

Justus lays on the couch, hurting and bleeding. Monica comes out from the back with a wet rag and walks over to Justus.

"Now keep applying as much pressure as possible." Monica told his as she put it on his wound. He yelled out in pain, but then calmed down. "I know, I know it hurts." she said.

Jason then came out from the back, as well. He had two beers in his hand. "Maybe this will help." he said handing Justus one.

"Thanks." he said, breathing heavily. He took his from Jason and began to drink it.

Monica got up off the couch and walked up to Jason, who was sipping his beer. "We need to get him to a hospital, right now. I understand his life is in danger, but it's no more than it is if he's not in the hospital."

Jason nodded. "I know."

Monica nodded, too. "Good. Now I don't have to drag Justus out of here and fight you off as the same time." she said, just as her cell phone began ringing. She took a deep breath and grabbed it out of her jacket. "It's Alan." she said, opening it. "Alan, what is it?"

Alan stood in the hospital parking lot, on the phone. Behind him the police cars and fire trucks behind him. "Monica, where are you?" he frantically asked.

"I'm at Jason's, why? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, there was an explosion on the seventh floor! A bomb went off on the seventh floor!" he said.

"Oh, my goodness." she said breathing heavily. "Is anyone hurt?"

Jason and Justus listened to this conversation.

"I don't know. I think Robin was, but I can't find Skye and she had an appointment with Dr. Lee on the seventh floor. She's not out here and I haven't seen Dr. Lee." Alan said.

"Oh, my gosh. Alan, alright, I'm coming down there." she said.

"There's not much to do here, Monica. They want the area evacuated as well as the hospital." he said.

"Well, what about the patients?" she asked.

"They're being sent over to Mercy Hospital, I'm headed over there as soon as I found out about Skye." he said.

"Alan, I have to go. I'll see you later. Be careful." she said, before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Jason asked as Monica grabbed the first aid box off the coffee table.

"There was an explosion at the hospital! We have to take Justus to Mercy, GH is closed for now."

"An explosion?" Jason asked.

"Alan said something about a bomb went off on the seventh floor. All patients are being transferred to Mercy Hospital." Monica said as she grabbed Justus's arm to pull him up.

Jason helped get him on the floor.

"Was anyone hurt?" Justus nervously asked.

"Alan said Robin was but he doesn't know about anyone else. He can't find Skye, either."

As they walked over to the door, Jason thought for a second. He stopped in front of the door as Monica tried to open it.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Monica asked.

Jason remembered something. "Sam,... she said she was going to the hospital, today." Jason kept standing there, thinking. "I'll help you with Justus to your car, take him to Mercy, I have to get down to General Hospital and see if Sam's there." he said as they walked out into the hallway.

"Jason, they want the area clear. You probably won't be able to get on the block!" Monica said as she pushed the elevator button.

Jason shook his head. "I have to make sure she's not down there!"

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Edward sat in the livingroom, drinking some orange juice when Robert walked in.

"Hello, Edward." he said with a smile on his face.

"Scorpio, you're still here?" Edward asked.

"Of course, where else would I be?" he said sitting down, comfortably on the couch.

Edward stood up. "You're still here, which means to me that Luke is still here, which mean that you have not gotten him out of this house! I'm tired of having that ex-mobster living in this house! Justus was friends with Luke, another mobster that brought him closer to his death!" Edward said.

Alice walked through the door. Behind her was Lorenzo Alcazar. "Mr. Q, Mr. Alcazar is here to see Ms. Tracy."

"Oh, how wonderful, another gangster to be in this house." Edward said. "What do you want? I don't know where Tracy is."

"Hello, Edward. Actually, I could tell this to you. I'm selling my ELQ stock back to whomever wants it. I was going to offer to Tracy, but I guess the highest bidder would be in my best interest." Alcazar said.

"Uh, finally! You're out of my company! How much do you want for it?" Edward said, standing up again and walking over to his desk.

Alice ran in. "Mr. Quartermaine!" she yelled.

"What is it, Alice?"he crankily asked.

"Mr. Quartermaine, there's been an explosion at General Hospital! I just heard about it all over the news and Cook heard it on the radio!" she said.

"An explosion?" Robert asked.

Alice nodded. "On the seventh floor! A bomb went off!"

Lorenzo then realized something.

"Robin's there!" Robert said, getting up and running out.

"What about Alan and Monica?" Edward asked.

"Skye's there, too!" Lorenzo said, before running off as well.

"They said that there were reports of people hurt in the building, but it was being evacuated!" Alice said.

"Oh, gosh." Edward stressfully put his hands on the desk and looked down. "This family can't take anymore bad news..." he said.


	5. Early Afternoon

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in so long!! No free time!! So, I'm editing my story to fit some of the stuff going on now. Alexis doesn't have cancer. Her and Ric are still married. Sonny is all better and him and Emily are over. Laura never came back. Lulu DID have the abortion. Elizabeth and Jason never slept together. Elizabeth is NOT pregnant. Sam and Ric NEVER slept together. Carly and Jax are engaged still. Maxie and Lucky never happened. Also, Manny Ruiz is dead and gone. If you have any other questions, things I didn't mention here, just ask. Thank you all for the reviews and continue to read!!**

**Episode 5**

**Alexis's Office**

Alexis was on the phone with Ric, who was over at Sonny's house.

"Sam had Molly and Kristina! They were at the hospital! No. I tried to call her, but her phone went right into voice mail. I'm just really scared..." Alexis began to break down into tears. "I mean what if they're hurt or dead for that matter? I-I have to go down there. I don't care, Ric! They're not stopping me from getting to my children! I'm not gonna calm down until I know that my daughters are okay!" Alexis listened on the phone for another few seconds before she hung up. She thought for a second and started crying harder on her desk.

She then sucked it up and wiped her face. Alexis pressed a button on her desk. "I'm leaving the office. Take messages and cancel my meetings for today." she said before letting go of the button.

"Okay, Ms. Davis." the person on the other side said over the speaker.

Alexis pressed the button again. "Thank you." she said before she quickly walked out of her office.

**General Hospital - Eighth Floor**

Robin laid on an examining table. She was still unconscious, but she wasn't bleeding as much. Patrick held her hand and sat on a stool next to the examining table. He kept looking at the piece of glass stuck in her neck. He shook his legs, nervous that when Bobbie would come back, he'd have to perform a life risking surgery on her. He closed his eyes.

Just then, Bobbie came rushing into the room with a few X-rays in her hand.

"Patrick!" she said coming in.

Patrick turned his head and let go of Robin's hand. He stood up and took the X-rays from Bobbie and put them into the light box and turned it on.

"Look, it hasn't hit any of her arteries!" Bobbie said, joyfully.

Patrick took a breath of relief. "Pass me some cloths and a scalpel." he said, walking back over to Robin.

Bobbie grabbed a pair of cloths out of the box and went into a drawer and pulled out a scalpel wrapped in plastic. She quickly ripped it open and walked over to Patrick and handed it to him. "I'll get a needle and some stitching thread." she said after, walking over to the cabinet and looking through it.

Patrick stuck the scalpel into Robin's neck, just over the glass piece and pushed the layers of skin up, releasing the grip. He then slowly pulled the piece of glass out. Robin's neck began to bleed. Patrick grabbed a bandage and put it over the wound and applied pressure for the blood to stop.

Bobbie came out with the needle and thread and began to put it together to be used.

"Thanks, Bobbie." Patrick said, smiling.

"Robin has always been like my niece. And, I know how much you care about her, Patrick. So, thank you for that." she said, before smiling as well.

**Seventh Floor - Hallway**

Kevin bent down to Audrey, unconscious on the floor. "Oh, my gosh." he said out loud. He looked up at the ceiling and could see into eighth floor. He took a deep breath. "Alan! Alan! I need your help!" he yelled. He struggled to push it off of her, but it was too much weight. "Alan! Somebody, help!" he yelled again. He then quickly felt her pulse. He looked at his wristwatch and timed her heartbeat. He took deep breath.

**The Examination Room**

Mr. Yreval crawled over to Skye, he pushed the table the was on her off. He began shaking her.

"What is her name?" he asked, forgetting what Kelly called her.

"Skye!" she said, struggling to still remove the chunk of the wall which was still on her foot.

"Skye! Skye! Wake up!" he yelled."Skye, can you hear me?"

Kelly looked over to see if she was waking up.

Mr. Yreval turned around. "She's not responding." Kelly and him exchanged stares. Kelly gave him a strange look.

Then, coughs were heard.

"Skye!" Kelly yelled.

Mr. Yreval turned around and looked at her. "Skye... can you hear me? Skye?"

"Ah... uh..." Skye said in some kind of pain. "...Yes, I can hear you."

"Skye, is the baby alright? Do you feel any pain?" Kelly cautiously asked.

"Ah... just in my head. What happened?" Skye said, pressing her right hand on her forehead. With her left hand, she felt her stomach.

Just then, the swat team came rushing in. "Are you alright?" one asked Kelly.

"I'm fine. Help her, she's pregnant!" Kelly yelled.

Four men rushed in, one helped Kelly, another Skye, and the other two picked Mr. Yreval up to his feet.

**The Quartermaine Mansion**

Emily came down the stairs and walked into the livingroom of the mansion. There, at his desk sat Edward. He was just sitting there, looking at a photo of Lila. He then pulled out another picture, this one was of Justus.

"Lila, watch over him. Take care of him. I know you're probably up in heaven, right now, listening to Mary Mae sing. Lila," he said pulling another picture out, this one of him, Alan, Jason(when he was Jason Quartermaine), and AJ. "...watch the family. AJ loved you." he said, putting his fingers over AJ's face in the photograph.

Emily listened at the door and took a few steps forward.

Edward felt her presents and looked over. "Oh, Emily..." he said, opening the drawer and places the photos back into the desk. He closed the drawer, quickly and stood up.

Emily continued into the livingroom. "I'm sorry, Grandfather, I... didn't mean to bother you." she said.

"Oh, no, you're not interrupting. I didn't even know you were here." he said going over and hugging her.

"Yeah..." she said, hugging him back and sighing sadly.

"Have you heard what's happened?" he asked.

"No, what happened?" Emily asked as her and Edward released each other.

"Oh,... there was an explosion at the hospital. Alcazar was here, he rushed out. He said Skye was there, today. Robert left, too. Emily, I'm worried about Alan and Monica. Do you think they're alright?"

"Wait, Grandfather, what kind of explosion?"

Just before Edward could speak, Ned entered the room.

"Grandfather!..." he said stepping in barely. Emily and Edward turned to him. "There was an explosion at the hospital, I'm headed down there with Mother, now." he said.

"I'm coming with you!" Emily said, running up to him.

"Wait for me!" Edward said as he followed them out.

**Quartermaine Drive-Way**

Tracy sat in the passenger seat of Ned's car. She waited impatiently as she honked the horn for Ned.

"Let's go!!" she yelled.

Ned, Emily and Edward came running out of the house and over to the car.

"Ugh, finally!!" Tracy yelled.

Ned went around the car to the driver's seat and got into the car. Emily went around the back of the car and got into the back driver's seat as Edward got in the seat behind Tracy.

"Now that we have taken our sweet time, we can finally go, I hope." she said as Ned started the car.

"Oh, Tracy pipe down. I don't even understand why you're in this car."

"I can tell you why, Daddy-I'm protecting my assets. I have a lot of money invested in that hospital. And I know, I know that we share the same reason for being in this car, Daddy." Tracy said.

"Oh, Tracy, your money is worth more to you than your family. My son, my daughter in-law, and my granddaughter are all at General Hospital. I have to make sure they're alright. This family does not need another death!" Edward yelled.

"Grandfather, Mother knows that is why she is with us. Deep in her black heart, she knows that she is worried about Alan, Monica, and Skye." Ned said.

"Of course I am worried about them. But, I am sure they are fine. My highest priority is to assure that the hospital can still do it's duty to take care and save lives. Where's Dillon, anyway?" she asked.

Emily sat looking out the window. She was so worried about her family and friends at the hospital, she ignored this family argument.

**General Hospital Parking Lot**

"Seel off the entire street. Knowing this town, everyone will wind up coming down here." Mac said to a police officer before he walked away.

"Mac! Mac!" Alan yelled, walking over to him.

Mac turned around and faced Alan. "Alan! Have you seen Robin? Or Maxie or Georgie?" He anxiously asked.

"No, no. I don't think Maxie or Georgie had come in today. Robin,..." he thought. "Robin, I saw just a couple of minutes before the explosion... it was on the seventh floor." he said, nervously.

Mac took a deep breath.

"Mac, we need the patients to stay within the hospital. I want to transfer them all back here from Mercy hospital. They're sick and need to be back here." Alan said, demandingly.

"Alan, it's just too dangerous to allow anybody in the hospital until further notice."

"But Mac, these patients are sickly and Mercy is not equipped to treat all of them. General Hospital is ten times the size of Mercy. Mercy has their own patients, plus every patient from here. We might as well take them back." Alan said, frustrated.

"Alan, I'm trying my hardest to get these patients back into the hospital. If the hospital is not safe enough for them to be back in it, than we can't allow anybody access inside besides the bomb squad who are there to fish out the problem."

"Can't we at least reopen the emergency room? It's on the other side of the hospital and could at least take some of the stress off the tiny Mercy hospital."

Mac took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll get the emergency room inspected next, but only the emergency room. The rest of the hospital stays closed until it is completely and entirely inspected."

"Thank you, Mac. I'm sure Robin's fine." Alan said, putting his hand on Mac's shoulder as he walked off.

Mac looked around. "Yeah, I sure hope so."

**Mercy Hospital**

Monica came running inside with Jason holding up Justus.

"I need a bed for this patient. He's been shot!" she yelled out, taking control.

A nurse walked up to her. "Excuse me, ma'am..." Monica interrupted.

"I'm Dr. Monica Quartermaine from General Hospital. This is my nephew Justus Ward and he's in critical condition. I want him in a bed immediately." she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Quartermaine. We're doing all that we can under the circumstances." the nurse said.

"Well, you need to work a little faster." Monica frantically said.

The nurse, becoming feed up with Monica's attitude, walked away. "I'll see what I can do." she said as she walked off.

Monica took a deep breath and turned around to Jason and Justus. "Okay, we're gonna get you in a bed. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Justus smiled. "Good enough to wait."

"You're not gonna have to wait much longer." she said before she grabbed a paramedic wheeling a patient out the exit on a stretcher. "What's going on?" she asked.

The paramedic stopped. "We've been told that the emergency room at G.H. is opening back up and to bring some patients back there. Dr. Quartermaine, the chief of staff authorized it." he replied.

Monica shook her head and let the paramedic continue on. "Okay, well I'm sure we need staff back at General Hospital. Let's get you into a bed first." she said, speaking to Justus and Jason.

"Monica, I need to get to the hospital! I need to make sure Sam's alright." Jason exclaimed.

Monica nodded. "Okay, go, Jason. Thank you for coming with us here. I've got Justus from here." she said, grabbing Justus and holding him up.

Jason made sure she had him before he turned around and rushed out the door.

Just then, the same nurse from before wheeled a bed over to Justus and Monica where they rested him on it. "This patient needs immediate attention. He has a bullet wound in his lower left torso and hasn't received any medical care in days." Monica announced.

The nurse nodded as she hooked the I.V. up and stuck it in Justus's arm. She then came behind the bed and was ready to wheel it away.

Justus grabbed Monica's hand. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Just hang in there." she replied before they let go and the nurse proceeded.

**General Hospital - Parking Lot**

Alexis stormed through the crowd, making sure everyone new that the District Attorney had arrived.

"Mac! Mac!" she yelled, running up to him, coughing as she tried to get her words out.

Mac heard Alexis yell out his name and turned around. "Alexis..." he said as she approached.

Alexis ran over and grabbed his arm. She coughed for a few seconds as she tried to speak.

"Alexis calm down, calm down." he said.

"Where are... where are my daughters?" she asked frantically trying to speak her broken sentences.

"The emergency room just reopened and Alan took them to be examined."

Alexis's eyes grew big as she feared something happened to them. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine. They're fine. I saw them before..." he replied.

Alexis looked down, and took a breath in relief. She shook her head and coughed a little. She put her hand on her chest and took a few seconds to breathe. "I have to get to the emergency room. Is everything under control here? Has the hospital been completely examined, thoroughly?"

"The emergency room was examined. Everything's fine. Go ahead." he said before they exchanged stares and Alexis rushed off to the emergency room.

**General Hospital - Seventh Floor**

Three men from the bomb squad lift the chunk of the ceiling off of Audrey. Kevin stands and watches as they do. Audrey is still unconscious. As soon as they lift it off of her body, Kevin rushes to her. He feels for her pulse again and then times it.

"Thank God." he whispers. "We can't move her. We need a stretcher! Go into the storage closet at the end of the hall!" Kevin takes his keys and tosses them to one of the agents. The agent rushes down the hall to retrieve a stretcher from the storage closet.

Kevin examines Audrey to be sure that she has no damage that might further if she is moved from where she is. He can't tell much since he is not a physical doctor but when the agent comes back with the stretcher, he realizes that there's no other way.

"We have to get out of this hospital! Help me move her." he says as they lift Audrey from the floor to the stretcher. "Be gentle."

"We just got word that the emergency room has been reopened, Doctor." one of the agents says.

"Good, then we can take the emergency elevator down." he says as they gently place her on the stretcher and head for the emergency room.

**Emergency Room**

Noah comes rushing through the doors of the emergency room just as Patrick and Bobbie come in from within the hospital. Robin is in Patrick's arms and still unconscious. Noah sees them and comes running up.

"Patrick, is she alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll be fine."

"Are you alright? Bobbie, how are you?" Noah says, putting his hand on her upper arm.

"We're fine, dad. We're gonna need your help so scrub in." Patrick says.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just coming to do that." he says, nods and then rushes away to scrub in and change.

Patrick goes to lay Robin on a bed and Bobbie rushes over to Sam who is sitting with Molly, and Kristina, being examined by Alan in the waiting area.

"Sam, are you alright? Are they alright?" she asks concernedly.

Alan was just finishing up. "They're fine."

"Just a little shaken up. How are you?" Sam says.

"Oh, fine. I was worried about you and them! Alan, do they know what happened?"

Alan shook his head. "I can't really discuss that Bobbie. But, we'll talk later." he said before he got up.

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine." Sam said.

Alan smiled generously and walked off.

"I want Mommy." Kristina says sadly.

"I know you do, sweety. But the doctor needed to make sure we were alright before we could leave. But he says we're fine so we can go see Mommy now, alright?" Sam said, smiling.

Kristina nodded. Bobbie smiled. "Well, I have to get back to work. I'm glad you're alright." she said.

"Thanks Bobbie," Sam said before Bobbie walked off.

Sam stood and picked Molly up from the chair. "So, are you ready to go?"

Kristina nodded.

Alexis came rushing through the doors. "Sam!" she yelled.

"Mommy!" Kristina yelled happily and ran to her mother.

Alexis bent down and hugged Kristina, crying. "Oh my gosh..."

Sam walked over. "We're alright. Dr. Quartermaine checked us out. We just got scared."

Alexis picked Kristina up. "Oh thank God." she said, breathing heavily. She caressed Molly's face.

"Molly and me were crying." Kristina said.

"I know sweety. I know you were scared." she said, pulling Kristina tighter. "Are you alright?" she asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Alexis exhaled intensely and just wrapped her free arm around Sam.

Sam was a little surprised by this. She didn't quite no how to react. Although she felt good to have her mother hugging her, she was a little uncomfortable. She hesitated but hugged her back.

Alexis released after a few seconds. "Let's go home, now, huh?" she said, happy to have all three of her daughter safely with her. They turned around and walked out of the emergency room, together.

**On the Next General Hospital...**

**Emergency Room**

Kevin comes rushing into the emergency room with two agents holding the stretcher that Audrey is on. "We need some help over here!" he yells.

**General Hospital Parking Lot**

Elizabeth is hugging Cameron closely to her and kissing him in. Lucky comes running up to them. "Elizabeth!"

"Lucky!" she yells before they embrace.

Sam, Alexis and the girls are walking away when Jason comes running up to Sam. "Sam!" he yells before he shocks her with a deep hug.

Alexis watches them, unpleased.


	6. Later Afternoon

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was short and even I got a little lost. I had to find my "groove" with it again. Can anyone guess who Mr. Yreval is? It's been obvious. I'm sorry to the new readers that saw me going one way and now another.**

**I really like getting reviews!! Who doesn't? But they're really encouraging and I like to hear what you guys want to see. I mean I'm writing the show as if I was the writer, I'm suppose to write for the fans, aren't I?**

**Episode 6**

**Outside the General Hospital Parking Lot**

People are all crowding the area, trying to see what is happening. Some are there to witness another explosion while others are there for their family members. Police block off the gate which leads up to the hospital parking lot. The Quartermaines stand in the front trying to get past the unwilling guards. News reporters take photographs and call out questions as the state's most prominent family arrived.

"I demand to be let through right now! I am Edward Quartermaine. My family practically owns that hospital. My son is chief of staff!" he yelled.

"I am a board member of this hospital and _I_ demand to be let through!" Tracy yells.

"Commissioner Scorpio's orders. No one is let through, Mr. Quartermaine." the cop says.

Emily starts going through her purse.

"We just want to make sure that our family is okay." Ned pleads.

"Sorry, I can't allow anyone through." the officer says.

She finds her hospital ID. "I'm Emily Quartermaine, an intern here. I was just called in. They need my help." she shows them the ID.

The officer stares at the ID for a few seconds, deciding whether he should let her through or not. "Alright. But, just you." He opens the crossing block and lets her through.

Edward and Tracy try to shove their way in but the cop pushes the blocker back. "I said, just her."

**Emergency Room**

Patients are being brought back into the hospital, into the emergency room. Bobbie, Noah, Patrick, Epiphany, Alan, Amy and few other nurses are the only medical staff in the hospital right now.

Kevin comes rushing into the emergency room with two agents holding the stretcher that Audrey is on. "We need some help over here!" he yells.

"Oh my gosh!" Bobbie yells running over to help. "Audrey..." she says.

Noah comes over, pushing a bed to them. "Here, put her here." he says before they lay stretcher on top of the bed.

"What happened, Kevin?" Bobbie asks.

"The ceiling collapsed on her in the explosion. She's about 50 hbs."

"Alright, well then she's our priority!" Noah says as they wheel her into the available room. "

"Where's Elizabeth?" Bobbie asks Kevin.

"Alan and I saw her about two minutes after the explosion. She was running up to the daycare." Kevin replies.

"Well, she needs to know about her grandmother. And we need her help."

"Alright, there's not much I can do here. I'll go find her." he says before rushing to the doors.

"Oh, Kevin!" Bobbie yells out.

Kevin turns around.

"Could you call Lucas and Carly and let them know I'm alright?"

"You got it." he says before he rushes out the doors.

"Bobbie... we need your help in here." Noah says at the door.

Bobbie nods and runs inside to help.

**Skye's Room**

Skye lays in the bed in her small room in the emergency room. She waits nervously. There are two knocks on the door and then Alan walks in. "Alan! How's the baby?" she asks frantically.

"Skye, the baby's fine." he assures her.

Skye puts her hand on her chest, relieved by the news.

"But you had a concussion. You're lucky that your child as well as yourself were not that harmed." he says. He walks over and sits down on the bed next to her. He puts his hand on her's. "Skye, this is exactly why I don't want you with Lorenzo Alcazar. I didn't want you anywhere near him."

"Alan, I'm not with Lorenzo. I never was. It was one night and now I'm pregnant."

"I just don't want to lose you. I've lost Jason to Sonny, Michael to Sonny, AJ died because of Sonny and Carly..." Skye interrupts.

"Alan, you've got to let that go. We lost AJ because of AJ."

"He wouldn't have turned into that monster that everyone thought he was if Carly and Sonny didn't steal Michael. Justus is dead because of the mob and I feel like I'm losing you too. I thank God that Emily is no longer with Sonny anymore."

Skye leans close to Alan. "I would never intentionally put my child's life at risk. I know that if I allow Lorenzo to be in my life that that is exactly what will happen. That's why it's over. It never even began."

"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself. This was too close for comfort."

"I promise I will do whatever I have to to ensure the safety of mine and my child's lives."

Alan leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I have to get back to work. I love you."

"I love you, too,... Daddy." she said.

Alan smiled and walked out the door.

**Outside GH Parking Lot**

Jason comes running up to the gate which is blocked up by the police. He saw the Quartermaines standing there.

"If you don't allow me access, I'll make sure you're fired from the PCPD and..." Tracy interrupted him.

"And I'll make sure you live out the rest of your life as the janitor here at General Hospital!" she screamed.

The officer ignored them. Mac came walking down the driveway of the hospital and up to the officer. Reporters had more to call out when he arrived.

"Commissioner Scorpio, what's the final word on the cause of the explosion?"

"Mac, your officer won't let us by. Now we've instructed him of our business to this hospital but he has been completely uncooperative..." Tracy interrupted again.

"Mac, fire this idiot then let us by!" she yelled.

"Oh, mother be quiet. You're making a fool of yourself on live television." Ned said.

"Hey, I've instructed my officer not to allow ANYONE by. I should reward him for having to put up with you two." he said about Tracy and Edward.

Lucky came over to Mac. "Mac, have you seen Elizabeth and Cameron?"

"Lucky, no, I saw the daycare kids. They're still up there. I haven't seen Elizabeth. But no one was really injured badly." Mac assured him.

"Alright." Lucky said before he ran by Mac.

Jason walked past Edward. "Mac, you gotta let me by. I gotta see Sam. She was in the hospital."

"I'm not letting anyone by. We have one major injury and a few minor injuries because of the explosion..." Jason pushed the blocker and the officer and just ran up the driveway.

"Get him!" Mac yelled.

Jason ran past the other officers and dodged another.

**GH Parking Lot**

Elizabeth ran over to the where the kids of the daycare were. Some of the other nurses and doctors were with their children. Elizabeth saw Cameron and he saw her.

"Oh, baby!" she yelled, putting out her arms.

"Mommy!" he yelled out, running into his mother's arms.

Elizabeth held him tight and kissed him over and over. "Oh, Mommy was so scared." she said, with tears of joy in her eyes.

Lucky came running up the driveway. He looked around and saw Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!" he yelled and ran over to her.

"Oh, Lucky!" she said before they embraced.

"I was so worried..." he said, breathing heavily. He looked at Cameron.

"He's fine. We're okay." she said.

Sam, holding Molly and Alexis, holding Kristina came walking through the parking lot. The chief of the bomb squad came walking out of the building. Alexis saw him and realized that Mac was not around.

Alexis stopped. "Sam..."

Sam stopped and turned around.

"Wait. I have to talk to him." she said.

"Mommy, I wanna go home." Kristina whined.

"I know, sweety, just give Mommy a few minutes." Alexis said, walking over to the chief of the bomb squad with Kristina still in her arms.

"Hi, I'm the District Attorney, Alexis Davis."

"Oh, I'm Mark Peters, Chief of the PCPD Bomb Squad. I was looking for Mac Scorpio. Do you know where he is?"

"Um, no I didn't see him around. Do you have a final ruling to the cause?" she asked.

"Somebody planted a bomb in the one of the room's of the seventh floor." he said.

Alexis took a breath.

Sam stood there with Molly in her arms and listened to Alexis talking to the chief. Suddenly she heard her name called out.

"Well, was it..." Alexis paused when she heard the sound of Sam's name being yelled.

"Sam! Sam!" Jason yelled, running up to her.

Alexis turns around and sees this.

"Sam!" he yells as police officers chase after him. He runs up to Sam and hugs her tightly while Molly is in her arms.

Sam was shocked by this.

Alexis stared at them displeased. She stood quiet. She then turned back around to the chief.

"Is that that mobster Jason Morgan?" he asked.

Alexis looked embarrassed that Jason, the town's known criminal was hugging her daughter somewhat passionately.

"Look, Mommy, Jason's hugging Sam!" Kristina said with a smile on her face.

Alexis ignored that. "Thank you, Chief Peters. Excuse me." she said before turning back around and walking over to Jason and Sam.

"Are you alright? Are they alright?" Jason asked her.

"Jason,... I'm fine. We're fine." she said.

Mac came running up and officers pulled Jason away from Sam and threw him on the ground. "Arrest him for trespassing." Mac yelled, out of breath.

"Oh, come on, Mac!" Sam yelled. "Alexis do something!" she said as they cuffed Jason.

Alexis didn't. "Sam,..."

Sam shook her head, displeased. "Come on, Mac, let him go!"

Jason stayed quiet.

"No, Sam. Jason broke the law and now he's arrested." Mac said.

"Oh, come on! You're arresting him for this? Something petty when somebody just planted a bomb in the hospital?" Sam yelled out.

Everyone around the site looked and watched at Sam making a scene. Now everyone knew for sure that it was a bomb that caused the explosion.

Elizabeth was breathing heavily. She knew that this all had something to do with this Mr. Yreval person. She remembered that he said that people wanted him dead.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Kevin called out, running over to her.

"Dr. Collins..." Elizabeth said. Lucky looked at him as he came over.

"Elizabeth... " Kevin paused. "You're grandmother, Audrey. She was injured pretty badly in the explosion." he said.

"Gram? Is she alright?" Elizabeth asked, worried.

Kevin just nodded. "You should just come to the ER. We need your help there." he said.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. He pulled her into a hug. "Just go. I'll take Cameron." he said. She passed Cameron to Lucky and kissed her son before she ran back to the ER.

"Sam, come on. You're not doing any good." Alexis said.

They picked Jason up off of the ground and held him there.

"I'll get you out." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered.

Sam walked over with Alexis.

"Alright, just bring him down to the station and put him in lock-up." Mac said to the officers before they walked away with him.

**Emergency Room**

Robin wakes on a bed in the emergency room. Her neck is a little sour and she feels the bandage. She wonders what happened. She gets up and walks over to the Nurse's station where she can se Epiphany, back turned to her.

"Epiphany..." she says.

Epiphany turns around. "Oh, Dr. Scorpio, you're finally up."

"Epiphany, what happened?" she feels her head.

"Robin!" Mac says as he comes into the emergency room.

Robin turns around. "Uncle Mac?"

Mac rushes to her and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright. I finally got the time to come see you."

Robin hugs him back, confused. "W-what's going on?"

"Robin, are you alright?" he asks.

"Dr. Scorpio sustained a concussion in the explosion." Epiphany says.

"Explosion?" Robin asks.

"You don't remember?" Mac asks.

Robin shakes her head nervously. "No, what happened? Is everyone alright? Where's Patrick?"

"Dr. Drake is just fine. He's in with Dr. Lee. She's the injured one." Epiphany says.

"Is Kelly alright?"

"Dr. Lee has a broken leg. She's lucky that her and Skye Quartermaine weren't killed. Skye only had a concussion."

"Robert was here. He wanted to make sure you were alright." Mac says.

"Where is he?" Robin asks.

"He got a call... from your mother. He just took off."

"Wait a second! I remember! Epiphany," Robin says, turning to her. "you gave me the phone. It was Mom and she told me to get out of the building and she was yelling... then the explosion happened. I remember."

"Anna told you to leave just before the explosion took place?" Mac asks.

"Yeah, she must've known about it!"

Mac and Robin just look at each other.

**Mr. Yreval's Room**

Patrick walks into Mr. Yreval's room and starts writing in his chart.

"Dr. Drake," he says.

"Mr. Yreval, you weren't even injured in the explosion. You're a lucky man. Now, can you tell me how you got from your room, room 706 to room 708 where you found Dr. Lee and Skye Quartermaine? Especially when you are wheelchair bound." Patrick says.

Mr. Yreval quickly thinks. "Well, Nurse Spencer helped me."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I needed to use the bathroom. She helped me into my wheelchair when the explosion took place. She left me there because she had to get to her son, he must've been in the daycare center, I assume."

Patrick nodded. "Okay. You're lucky you're alive. Get some rest. Hopefully we can move you back to the hospital tonight."

"Thank you, Dr. Drake." Mr. Yreval says in his Scottish accent.

Patrick walks out the door.

Mr. Yreval leans over and grabs the phone on the side table. He checks if there is any service. There is. He begins to dial a number.

Holly at Mercy Hospital, she is seen putting on a paramedic's uniform and jacket when her cell phone rings. She is in one of the supply closets. She grabs her purse and looks at her phone, opening it. "Hello?" she says in her English accent.

"Holly! It's me!"

"Oh, thank God! Thank God you're alright."

"Crylium put a bomb under my bed!"

"How'd you manage to survive?"

"My personal nurse. Holly, I had to tell her."

Holly shook her head. "Are you okay? Were you injured?"

"Just barely. She saved my life. Nurse Spencer."

"Bobbie Spencer?"

"No. It's not Bobbie. Bobbie doesn't know I'm here. Nobody who knows me knows I'm here, luckily." he said.

"Luckily is right!" she exclaims.

"Where are you?"

Holly laughs. "I'm in the supply closet of Mercy Hospital. I'm changing into a paramedic uniform."

He laughs. "Do I dare to ask?"

"Well, GH is only allowing the paramedics through to deliver patients back to the emergency room. Is that where you are?"

"Yes. But, Holly, hurry. Soon everyone will know that no one was killed in the explosion. They'll be back and possibly more damage could be done."

"Mr. Yreval are you doubting my capabilities?" she asks sarcastically.

He laughs. "Of course not, my lady. Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"Love you." he says.

"I love you." she replies.

He hangs up the phone before she shuts her's.

**Emergency Room**

Elizabeth and Kevin come rushing back into the emergency room. Noah, Bobbie and Robin are standing there, conversing.

"Bobbie!" Elizabeth yells coming over.

"Elizabeth, are you alright? Is Cameron alright?" Bobbie asks.

"Yeah, we're fine. Where's my grandmother?" she asks, out of breath.

"Elizabeth, she's stable." Noah says.

Elizabeth looks at him. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Noah looks at Bobbie. "Elizabeth, Audrey has fallen into a coma."

Tears began to stream down Elizabeth's face. She tried to catch her breath. "Where is she? I wanna see her."

"She's in that room over there."

Elizabeth walked to the door and proceeded in.

Inside, Audrey laid on the bed. She had a few cuts with bandages over them on her face. She just laid, unconscious. Elizabeth's mouth trembled as she tried to hold back from crying. "Oh, Gram..." she said kissing her on the head.

Bobbie walks in the room. "Elizabeth, would you like me to call Lucky?"

Elizabeth shakes her head. "No, he has Cameron with him."

"Okay. Well, when you're ready, we could use you out here."

Elizabeth nods, wiping her tears.

"Take your time, Elizabeth."

"Oh, no. I-I should call Steven. I wonder where he is."

"Oh, well, I can do that." Bobbie offered.

"No, it's okay, Bobbie. I should tell him about Gram." she said before turning and kissing her grandmother again. She then turned back to Bobbie and the two walked out the door.

**Port Charles Air Port**

Anna sits down in Robert's car, closing the door. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Anna, what's going on?"

"Is Robin alright?" she asks.

"Mac just called me, she's fine. She had a concussion and cut her neck, but she's alright."

"Be thankful that's all that happened. She was on the phone with me. I heard the explosion over the phone."

"Yeah, Mac told me that Robin said you told her to get out of the building just seconds before the explosion took place."

Anna looked at Robert and smiled.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, Robert, you know I can't do that."

"Well, when my daughter's life is in danger, I think I have the right to know about it."

"Robert, I daughter has probably been through more danger between the ages of fifteen and eighteen hanging around with Sonny Corinthos than today put together. But, you knew about that, didn't you?" Anna sarcastically asked.

"Let's not go over how horrible of a father I am, again, huh?"

"Just get me to General Hospital. I'm sure a certain someone will be happy to see me." she said.

"Of course, Robin's gonna be happy to see you."

Anna laughed, not talking about Robin. She thought for a second. "Are you... happy to see me?"

Robert looked quickly at Anna as he drove and smiled. She smiled back.

**General Hospital Parking Lot**

The Quartermaines continued to just stand on the outsides of the gate around the hospital. By this time, Nikolas Cassadine had arrived, being on the hospital board, as well as Lorenzo Alcazar. They all fought to get in but were not allowed. The news reporters kept calling out questions and taking pictures.

"Mr. Alcazar, is this at all related to your ties to organized crime in Port Charles?"

Sam, with Molly, and Alexis with Kristina came walking down the drive-way of the hospital.

"Alexis!" Nikolas yelled.

"Oh, Nikolas!" Alexis said, approaching him.

"DA Davis, can you tell us the cause of the explosion?" a reporter called out.

"You were in the hospital? Are you alright?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.

"No, it was..."

Sam walked up to Nikolas. She kissed Molly's head. "Here, Nikolas, take her please. I have to go." she said.

"Sam, where are you going?" Alexis asked.

"I have to go to Sonny so that we can figure a way to get Jason out of jail." she said, with an attitude, but trying hard not to make a fight in front of Kristina. She bent down to Kristina. "I'll be back to see you later, okay, sweety? I have to go help Jason now."

Kristina nodded. "Can we still go the park?" she asked.

Sam smiled. "How 'bout we do it tomorrow, sweety? It's late and we've all had a long day, right?"

Kristina nodded again.

"Okay, I'll see you later." she said before she gave Kristina a hug.

Alexis just stood quiet, as did Nikolas.

Sam walked past Alexis and Nikolas. An ambulance pulled up and the paramedics wheeled a patient up into the hospital. Holly was one of the paramedics.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"What's the problem with Jason, now?" Nikolas asked.

Alexis shook her head. "I'll tell you later. I have to call Viola now and bring tell her to meet me at the house. I have to get back here."

Nikolas nodded. "Alright, well I'll be." he said. "The Mayor called me and said that I should be here."

"That means there is going to be a press conference and he'll definitely want the District Attorney here. Okay, so, walk me to my car, it's right down the street." she said before they left together.

Two police officer came walking down the driveway with Jason, hands cuffed behind him. New reporters began taking pictures.

"Mr. Morgan, did you have anything to do with the explosion?"

Jason kept his head down as they stuffed him in the back of the police car.

**Emergency Room**

Patrick came around the corner and saw Robin standing there, comforting Elizabeth. He smiled to see her up and well.

"Robin!" he said, walking up to her.

Robin looked over at him. They hugged. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Bobbie told me what happened."

Patrick nodded. He then realized that Elizabeth was just quiet and sat there. He looked over at her. "Elizabeth, is your son alright?"

She nodded, without looking at him. "Yeah, thanks."

Robin sighed sadly. "Audrey's in a coma."

"Oh,..." he said. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm sure she'll fine."

"It's okay, Patrick." she said.

Just then, coming through the doors were the paramedics with their unconscious patient. The first paramedic explained everything to Patrick who rushed over at their new patient.

"Dr. Quartermaine had him sent over from Mercy Hospital. He just had a tumor removed from his brain and one from his lung." the paramedic said.

"Elizabeth, is there anything I can do for you?" Robin asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, can you go check up on my patient. Mr. Yreval. He's in room ER4, I think."

Robin nodded. "Sure."

Holly, being the other paramedic covered her head with a hat and looked down the whole time. She slowly eased herself away while no one was watching.

Robin stopped at Patrick with the paramedic. "Anything I can do?"

"No, I got it." Patrick said.

Robin nodded again and went to check Mr. Yreval's room.

Holly peaked in at every room in she passed by until she saw her husband. She smiled and noticed a wheelchair across the hall. She walked over, opened it up and wheeled it to the room and walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Yreval." she said.

He smiled. "Mrs. Yreval,"

"Are you ready to ditch this place?" she asked, kicking the door closed.

He nodded.

She laughed and wheeled the chair over to his bed. She began helping him out of the bed.

"We have to hurry."

Robin came down the hall and opened the door without even looking in.

Holly stopped helping her husband and the both looked over at Robin.

Robin shook her head and then came to a realization. Her eyes blew up. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe who this was.

"Uh-uh-uncle Duke..." she said, shocked out of her mind.

**On The Next General Hospital...**

Robin stares at Holly and Duke for a few seconds and then turns around and rushes out the door to the hallway.

"Robin, wait!" he yells.

**Outside The GH Parking Lot**

Anna and Robert run up to the police blocker in front of the hospital where Mac is.

"No one is getting in and that is it." Mac says before seeing Robert and Anna.

"WSB Agency." Anna says, flashing her badge in Mac's face and smiling. She then runs past him and up the driveway.

**The Lake House**

Alexis goes to run out the door, opens it and sees Sonny standing there.

"I'm glad to know my daughter's alright." he says.

**Emergency Room**

Holly is quickly wheeling Duke, in his wheelchair down the hall when Anna jumps out from behind the corner with her gun in hand.

"Freeze!" she yells with a sarcastic, yet surprised smile on her face.

Holly stops.

"Hello, Anna." Duke says.


	7. Early Evening 2

**Episode 7**

**Outside The GH Parking Lot**

Anna and Robert run up to the police blocker in front of the hospital where Mac is.

"No one is getting in and that is it." Mac says before seeing Robert and Anna.

"WSB Agency." Anna says, flashing her badge in Mac's face and smiling. She then runs past him and up the driveway.

"I-I'm with her, Mac." Robert says, pointing as he tries to walk past him.

Mac stops him where he is. "Uh, uh. Where's your badge big brother?"

Robert stares at him with an insulted look upon his face.

**General Hospital - Emergency Room - ER4**

"Robin**..." **Holly says, surprised.

Robin stares at Holly and Duke for a few seconds, takes a deep breath and then turns around and rushes out the door to the hallway.

"Robin, wait!" he yells.

"Duke, forget her. We have to get out of here!" Holly yells.

Robin runs down back toward the entrance of the emergency room when she stops herself. She takes a deep breath and holds herself up against the wall. She takes deep breaths as she begins to remember back.

"I love you, Uncle Duke." a smiling, young Robin says being held in Duke's arms.

Duke laughs, "And I love you." he says before kissing her cheek.

Robin puts her hand over her mouth, barely able to breath. She looks back and then notices the "Staff Bathroom" sign on a door across the hallway. She looks around her again and then runs to the door, opens it and goes inside, locking it behind her.

Robin looks at herself in the mirror. She's still breathing heavily. She closed her eyes. She opens them, takes a look at herself in the mirror again. She unlocks the door and steps out, walking back toward the room.

She turns the corner and stops herself at ER4. She takes a deep breath and continues to the door, opening it and seeing that no one is inside. She looks around, confused, shocked and nearly in denial.

**Emergency Room**

Holly is quickly wheeling Duke, in his wheelchair down the hall when Anna jumps out from behind the corner with her gun in hand.

"Freeze!" she yells with a sarcastic, yet surprised smile on her face.

Holly stops.

"Hello, Anna." Duke says.

Alan is in the front of the emergency room, instructing doctors and nurses of incoming patients and assigning them to whom they are to follow. He stands there talking to one doctor when he notices Elizabeth come back and sit in the waiting area.

The doctor walks off and Alan goes walking over to her. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Oh, Dr. Quartermaine, I was just taking a second before I..." Alan interrupted her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I heard about Audrey. I'm sure she'll be fine." he assured her.

Elizabeth nodded. "She's just... " she didn't want to finish her sentence. "I-I called Steven. He's on his way."

Alan rubbed her back, comfortingly. "How 'bout you get some water and take a breather. Come back in ten minutes. We need you, Nurse Spencer." he said with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled back.

Alan went back to his business. Elizabeth got up and walked past him, heading toward the inner hospital.

Just then, Kevin came running back through the door, a bit out of breath. "Alan! I just got word that it was in fact a bomb that went off of the seventh floor."

"Where?" Alan asked.

"One of the rooms, I didn't catch which one."

"Well, was there a patient staying in there?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to find out?"

"No, no. I want you to go outside and instruct the paramedics through the gate to the emergency room."

Kevin nodded, listening attentively.

"Now make sure the Mac clears the area enough for paramedics to make it through."

"I'll take care of it." he said nodding and running out the doors.

**General Hospital Parking Lot - The Gate**

Edward and Tracy continued to argue with Mac to get through.

"Listen, Mac, all I want to do is go in there and make sure my family and my assets are alright. I have a lot of money invested in this hospital and I want to make sure that it is going to working well enough to take care of the people of this city. And that is my job!"

"Yeah!" Tracy agreed.

"I'm not gonna say it again! If you're not medical personal or part of the swat team, you're not getting in!" Mac yelled.

Monica came running up, pushing through the reporters and spectators.

"Monica, are you alright?" Ned asked, running to her.

"Yes, I'm fine..." she said.

"Dr. Quartermaine, was your husband injured in the explosion?"

"Is Dr. Quartermaine still alive?"

"Do you know what caused the explosion?" Reports called out.

"Uh, Monica, you're here!" Tracy said, going over to her.

"Monica, tell Commissioner Scorpio to let us through!" Edward yelled, obnoxiously.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I have to get up to the hospital. You all need to just go home!" she yelled.

"Monica, we need to get up to that hospital!" Edward yelled.

"No, you need to go home. We're all fine. There's nothing any of you can do right now, just please go home. We'll call you with an update when we have the time." she said.

"That hospital is every bit of our business and all of us should be up there!" Tracy said.

"Monica's right. We should just go. Alan and Skye are alright and now that we know we can go home." Ned said.

"But what about Dillon? He could've been up there for all we know and his cell phone is not working! The last thing this family needs is another death, especially now that we just lost Justus!" Tracy screamed.

Monica, frustrated, stressed out and annoyed by her family yelled. "Just know this, Justus is alive!" she said before running to the gate.

Edward, Tracy and Ned gasped. Lorenzo stood by but the sound of Justus caught his attention. He said nothing, but stood there in thought.

Monica ran to the gate and Mac stopped her.

"Monica, wait!" he said.

"Mac, I really don't have the time..."

"Have you seen Georgie or Maxie? Their phones are off and I haven't seen either of them since last night."

"No, Mac, I haven't seen them. If they're up there, I'll let you know." she said before rushing up the road to the hospital.

Mac nodded and took a stressful breath.

"Oh, thank God, Justus is alive." Edward said, putting his hand to his mouth.

"Mother, I'm sure Dillon is alright. Let's just let the police and the hospital staff do their jobs and get out of their way." Ned said.

Tracy, frustrated said nothing and began walking away.

"Come, Grandfather." Ned said.

Edward and him followed behind Tracy as the reporters continued with their many questions. Lorenzo watched them walk away and slipped away himself.

**Emergency Room - The Hallway**

Anna stood there, gun in hand, pointing at her "late" husband. She smiled somewhat evilly at him.

"How are you doing?" Duke asked in his Scottish brogue.

"Oh, Duke... I should shoot you where you stand. Or sit." Anna said. She then looked up to Holly. "You too. You both are a bunch of liars." Anna said.

"Listen, Anna... we have to get out of here before another, possibly even worse explosion occurs and kills us all!" Holly said.

"You're not gonna shoot me, Anna. Holly's right, we need to go. So, unless you're gonna help us, we're gonna keep moving." he said.

"Don't move. I am going to help you. But, only because I don't want another explosion at this hospital, the place where my daughter works!" Anna angrily said.

Duke said nothing. Holly either. They both thought this was an inappropriatetime to bring up the fact that Robin had encountered them.

"A helicopter is going to land on the roof of GH in about ten minutes. That's as much time as we have to get up there and get you the hell out of here. Crylium knows you're here and I'm sure by now they know you're not dead."

"Won't a helicopter escape attract attention and make everyone wonder why a chopper has landed on the roof of a hospital that just had an explosion?"Holly asked.

"The WSB set this up. The police and everyone else will probably just think that it's a patient arriving. It doesn't matter anyway, the WSB's mission is Crylium and you've just been added to the bunch. They'll escort you outta here and to safety." Anna explained.

"Anna Devane... has everything figured out." Duke said with a smile on his face.

Anna smiled back.

**Emergency Room**

Monica came through the doors of the emergency room. "Alan!" she said.

Alan was at the nurse's station when he heard his name called. He turned and saw his wife standing there. "Monica!" he said. The two hugged quickly.

"How is everything?" she asked.

"We're doing well. Everything is under control now and all the patients are being set up with assigned doctors and nurses." Alan said.

"Good. Where's Emily?"

"She's here. She's with Patrick Drake."

"Okay, as long as she's okay and the family is okay. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah. Audrey Hardy was badly injured. She's in a coma."

Monica gasped. "Oh, no. Do Elizabeth and Steven know?"

"Yeah. Steven is on his way here. Elizabeth's taking a breather. Listen, a heart patient came in about five minutes ago. She complained of a pain in her throat, Epiphany is setting her up for X-rays..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take care of it." Monica said before rushing off.

Robin was walking down the hallway when she saw Elizabeth by vending machine. Robin was out of breath. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned and looked at. "Oh, Robin..."

"Elizabeth, where's Patrick?" she asked, frantically.

"I-I don't know. Is everything alright?"

"No, you're patient Mr. Reaval?" Robin said.

"Yreval," Elizabeth corrected.

"Yeah, that's not his name!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about him?"

"Uh, um... oh, my gosh," Elizabeth realized,

"What?"

"Crylium was after him! He told me they were after him and I tried to help him when the explosion happened! I think Crylium tried to kill him!" Elizabeth said.

Robin took a deep breath. "I can't explain now, I need to find my dad!" Robin said rushing off. Elizabeth followed behind her.

**GH Parking Lot**

Kevin is standing there, instructing paramedics and other medical personal up the gate while an officer stands and let's them through. Through the crowd, comes running Steven and Lucy. Lucy spots Kevin and run toward him as Steven keeps going up to the officer who lets him pass by.

"Oh, Doc!" Lucy yells, coming up to him.

"Lucy!" he says as they embrace.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where were you, I was calling you. Did you get my messages?"

"Oh, well... I was at home watching the news. I lost my phone, but lucky me I found it... in the car where I left it all night! I, uh didn't want to bother anyone but when I wasn't sure so I wanted to make sure everyone was alright." she said.

Kevin looked at her like he knew she was up to something. "Audrey was hurt in the explosion."

"Oh, yeah. Steven told me."

"Steven?"

"Yeah... is everyone else alright?"

"Well, I found Audrey under a chunk of the ceiling that collapsed on her. Robin was hurt too, but she's fine now."

"Oh, thank God!" Lucy exclaimed. "Do they know the cause of the explosion?"

"A bomb."

"A bomb?" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Yeah. Someone planted a bomb in a room on the seventh floor."

"I wonder what it's all about."

**GH Emergency Room**

Steven came rushing into the ER and saw Alan. "Alan! Where's my grandmother?" he asked, frantic.

"Steven,..." Alan said.

"Steven!" Elizabeth yelled, running to him, a cry in her voice. They hugged immediately. Robin was with her but said nothing.

"Where's Gram?"

"She's in here!" Elizabeth lead him behind a curtain to a bruised, comatose Audrey.

"Oh, Gram..." Steven said, walking to her, laying in the bed.

Alan followed them and watched with sorrow as Elizabeth and Steven sat with their grandmother.

Robin went over to the phone at the nurse's station and dialed a number. "Come on..."

"Hello?" Robert said, answering his cell phone. He was in with Mac in the parking lot.

"Dad? Where are you?" she asked.

"Robin! Are you alright?"

"It's Robin?" Mac asked, worried about her. He stood there next to Robert.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the parkin' lot of GH. Where are you?"

"Get Uncle Mac and come into the ER, right now!"

"Robin, are you alright?"

"Just come into the ER!" she said before hanging up.

**Parking Lot**

Robert closed his phone and looked at Mac.

"What's wrong with Robin?" Mac asked.

"She said for us to come into the ER." Robert said as he began to run off, Mac followed.

**Emergency Room**

"Alan!" Robin said.

He turned around. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk! It's extremely serious!"

"Robin, you look like you've just seen a ghost!" Alan said. The two looked at each other dead in the eyes.

**The Roof of General Hospital**

Anna, Holly and Duke are in the hallway going out to the roof of GH. Anna holds her gun out as Holly wheels Duke.

"Wait a second." Anna says as they come to a corner. She holds the gun and jumps out from behind the corner pointing it forward, making sure no one is there. "Come on." she says.

They continue down the hallway. "How have you been Anna?" Duke asked.

"Just fine Angus Yreval." Anna replied.

Holly and Duke laughed slightly. "I assume you know Duke's alias, Anna." Holly said.

"Ah, yes. Angus for your father, Duke, Angus McKay. And Yreval is so clevah, Lavery spelled backward. No, of course Crylium wouldn't figure that out." she said as she opened the door to the roof just as the WSB helicopter hovered above the hospital roof, lowering down to the ground.

**The ER **

"Duke Lavery is here? In this hospital?" Alan asked in disbelief, having already been told by Robin.

"Yeah. Elizabeth said that..."

"Robin!" Robert yelled coming through the ER doors with Mac behind him.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"Dad, Uncle Duke is here!" Robin said.

Robert turned his head in confusion. "Duke Lavery?"

"Isn't he dead?" Mac asked.

"That's what I thought." Robert said. "Duke Lavery is alive?"

Robin nodded. "I just saw him."

"Well, where's your mother?" Robert asked.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, she's here. I thought she was with you!" Robert said.

"Mom is here?"

"She ran up the gate about twenty minutes ago." Mac said.

Robin thought for a second. "Mom knew about the explosion too! She called me just when it happened. And Elizabeth said Duke told her Crylium was after him..."

A security guard came running up. "Excuse me, Commissioner Scorpio, I just saw on the camera, two women and a man in a wheel chair going out the door to the roof. One of the women had a gun."

"It's Mom!" Robin said.

"We have to get to her!" Robert said before he and Robin ran off.

"Wait!" Mac said. The two kept running and Mac stopped and turned to the security guard.

"Sir, wait, a helicopter is also landing on the roof right now."

"Did you tell the swat team?" Mac asked.

"No, I thought it'd be best to tell you first." the security guard said.

"Good. Not a word." Mac said, turning around.

Elizabeth came out from behind the curtain and stood there, listening.

"Mac wait!" Alan yelled as the security guard walked off.

Mac turned around again, "What?"

Alan walked up to him. "What's going on here? This is a hospital!"

"Alan, just take care of your patients and don't worry about it." Mac said before running off up to the main hospital, following Robin and Robert.

Alan just stood there. Elizabeth walked up to him. The two looked at each other with worry in their faces.

**The GH Roof**

Anna, with another WSB agent helped Duke into the helicopter. Then, Holly too got into the helicopter with her husband.

"Come on, Devane." the other agent said, gesturing to help her into the helicopter as well.

Anna shook her head. "I'm not coming. Just take them to the safe house. I'll report back in a short time." she said, also yelling over the propellers.

"What? Why?"

"I have some personal business to take care of now." she told him. She looked at Duke.

"Thank you, Anna." Duke yelled through the loud noise of the propellers.

Anna nodded and looked at Holly. "Now go!" she said with her hair blowing in her face.

"Take care of yourself Agent Devane." the other agent said before climbing into the helicopter and pulling the door closed.

Anna stepped back quickly, Duke and her staring each other in the eyes the whole time.

The helicopter began to lift off. Anna watched it. But, just then, another black helicopter, unmarked like the WSB helicopters came flying over, rather very close. Anna looked over at it and realized that it was not a WSB helicopter.

Everyone outside and around the hospital stared up at the hovering helicopter at the roof of the hospital as they could just see the other one lifting off.

"Damn it!" she yelled, pulling out her gun and shooting at the helicopter as it was ready to take aim at the helicopter with Duke in it. She kept firing off shots at the helicopter. "Go! Go!" she yelled, talking to the WSB helicopter.

The WSB helicopter began to fly off. Anna continued to shoot at the Crylium helicopter. She then realized that they began take aim at her. Anna stopped firing and began to run. The Crylium helicopter began firing off shots from the attached machine gun, shooting off hundreds of shots at Anna. She runs and jumped, hiding behind a large, steel vent fan as they continue to shoot at her.

Everyone looked and seen as the helicopter starting shoot off at the roof of the hospital.

"Lucy get down!" Kevin yelled before he threw her down and jumped on top of her.

People screamed all around as the spectators, police officers, medical personal and reporters all jumped to the ground.


	8. Later Evening 2

**Episode 8**

**Carly's House**

Carly comes out of the back room and into her livingroom, putting a sweater on. "Michael, Morgan!" she calls out.

The television is on. As she walks past she hears the sounds of the machine gun from the helicopter go off live on the news. It quickly catches her attention and she looks at the screen in shock as people can be heard screaming.

"Oh, my God." she says, with a shocked look on her face.

The t.v. screen shows the top of General Hospital with a helicopter hovering over firing off shots with a machine gun. Carly puts her hand over her face.

Carly hears as police cars speed past her house, sirens on full blast. Carly rushes to her window and looks out as ten police cars drive by. At that moment Michael and Morgan come jumping down the stairs. Carly's attention switches to her sons.

"Mom, what's going on?" Michael asked, looking at the television and hearing the sirens.

Carly speeds over to the t.v. and turns it off. "I have to go out for a while."

"But, what's happening? What was on the t.v.?" Michael asks. Morgan plops down on the couch.

"Nothing. I'll tell you about it later. Leticia's on her way over and I need you guys to behave and not watch any t.v. while I'm gone, alright?"

"But, Mom, what's going on? Why did all those police cars just drive by?"

"Michael! Stop with the questions. I said it's nothing. I have to go out and see Grandma Bobbie."

"Is Grandma Bobbie okay?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Sweety, she's fine. I just have to go talk to her."

Just then the doorbell ring.

"Up, I think Leticia's here." Carly said, walking by Michael and to the door. She looked through the windows of her front door and saw that it was not Leticia standing there. She opened the door, "Lucas..."

**The Quartermaine Mansion**

Tracy and Edward are sitting on the couch, Ned in the chair and Big Alice standing as they watch the television in horror and disbelief.

"Oh, dear God." Edward said.

Tracy shook her head, frowning at the sight that she saw.

"This is insane!..." Ned said.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Tracy rhetorically asked in a low tone.

"I can't believe this." Alice said.

Edward grabbed the remote and hit the power button, turning the television off. They all looked at Edward.

"I can't wait anymore of this! I'm going back down there!" he yelled, standing up.

"Grandfather, no!" Ned said, also standing. "Going down there will cause more commotion and will get you no farther than before. If that."

Tracy stood up. "It's hell down there! We have to go! For Alan and Monica and Emily and even Skye for that matter!"

"Mother!..." Ned yelled.

"My son and granddaughters are down there! This family doesn't need another life lost!" Edward said walking to the door.

Alice jumped in front of the doorway, stopping him. "I think you should listen to Mr. Ashton, Mr. Quartermaine."

"Ah, when I ask for the help then you can talk to me!" Edward said.

"Grandfather, exactly! This family doesn't need to lose another person! What are you going to do if you go down there? Suppose you get hurt!"

Tracy said nothing for a second, none of them did. "Daddy, he's right! You stay and I'll go!" she said, walking toward Edward and Alice.

Ned ran over to Tracy and stepped in front of her. "Mother, you're not gonna be able to do anything more than stand there and be in the way. Alan and Monica are doctors!"

"Well, I'll be a doctor if I have to be! This is our family!" Tracy yelled walking past Ned.

"And this family is a bunch of fighters and survivors!" Ned yelled out.

Tracy stopped. Edward and Alice looked at him.

"Come on. How long did Grandmother fight for? AJ's gone but don't tell me he didn't go out without a fight! We thought Justus was dead and... well, now we know he's not. We're the Quartermaines and we don't go out that easily!" Ned yelled.

**Alexis's Lake House**

Alexis stood in front of her television. "Oh my... oh my..." she could barely speak. She began coughing almost uncontrollably. She tried to stop but couldn't and turned off the t.v. She kept coughing and coughing. She walked over the dinner table and grabbed her water bottle, opened it and downed it. She continued to cough, but not as much once she had finished.

"Viola! Viola!" she yells going over to the couch and putting on her suit jacket.

Viola come out from the back, holding Molly in her arms. "Yes?"

"I have to go back downtown. It's a madhouse down there!" she says, just before coughing a little bit more.

"Alexis are you alright?" Viola asks.

She coughs, "I'm fine. I have to go. Don't let Kristina watch the television. The news is on almost every channel."

"O-Okay." Viola says.

"Bye, Sweety." Alexis says, smiling at Molly, before she kisses her.

Alexis goes to run out the door, opens it and sees Sonny standing there.

"I'm glad to know my daughter's alright." he says.

"Hm... Sonny, it's crazy down at the hospital!" Alexis says.

He walks past her and into the house. "I know I heard it all on the radio on the way over. But I didn't hear how my daughter was, because you didn't call." He walks over to Viola holding Molly and smiles at her. "Hi!" he says in a sweet voice. "Sam called me and told me what happened. She also said you let Jason get arrested."

"Where is Sam?"

"I don't know. She called me and told me what happened and then said she was going down to the police station for Jason, but other than that I don't know.

"Do you know where Ric is by any chance?"

"No, haven't seen him." Sonny says.

"Alright. I have to go."

"Alexis, i-it's not smart to go down there! You're gonna get yourself hurt!"

"I'm the DA, I have to get down there. I have to call the mayor and do something. I can't just sit here and watch what happens on television. I have to go. Kristina's in her room."

"Fine, just be careful." Sonny said, holding his arms out as if what he said was a question.

"Don't question me, Sonny! Please, just watch our daughter and Molly! Please!"

"Alexis... if you're going, go!"

"Alright, alright..." she said, going out the door and closing behind her.

**General Hospital - Emergency Room**

Elizabeth and Alan look at each other as the bullets are heard from the machine gun on the roof of the hospital.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, nervously.

"Stay here!" Alan said, running out the doors out the ER.

"Elizabeth!" Steven said from behind.

Elizabeth turned around and looked. "What's happening?"

"I don't know. Stay here!" he yelled, running out of the ER.

"Steven!" she said. Elizabeth looked around. She ran to the phone. "Oh, God, Cameron!" she quickly dialed Lucky's number. "Pick up, pick up!" she yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Patrick yelled, coming out to the main ER.

Elizabeth turned and saw him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!" she slammed the phone down and picked it back up, pressing redial. "Lucky, please pick up!"

**Lucky's Car**

Lucky sat in his car, sweating and driving back to the hospital when he heard his phone vibrate. He went to grab it, it sitting on the passenger seat when he felt really bad pains in his stomach.

"Aw!" he yelled, grabbing his stomach and losing control of the car. The car spun out and went off of the road.

**GH - ER**

Elizabeth slammed the phone back down. "I can't get a hold of Lucky!"

"Where's Robin?" Patrick asked frantically.

"I don't know. I don't know." she said, shaking her head.

She picked up the phone and dialed again.

**Parking Lot**

Stevencame rushing out and saw Alan come rushing back inside. "Dr. Quartermaine, what the hell is going on?"

Alan, as well as some others came rushing in behind him. "Run back!"

Steven ran out and seen people running and on the ground, hiding behind cars. He looked around and then looked up. "Oh, man!" he yelled, running back inside.

**Emergency Room 6**

Monica stood over her patient, performing a surgery as the bullets could be heard. The other nurses and the other doctor looked at her nervously. "Just stay focused people." she said.

Then, the sound of people screaming could be heard. Monica became extremely nervous as the screams, they all knew were right outside the room. Monica paused and turned to Epiphany. "Go see what's going on."

Epiphany nodded and walked out the doors to the main emergency room.

"Stay with me here, people." Monica said.

**Emergency Room**

Some nurses came running in as well as unguarded police officers and doctors outside came running in behind Alan.

"Dr. Quartermaine! What's going on?" Amy asked, grabbing Alan.

"Amy, just make sure no one in here is hurt!"

"Bobbie! Bobbie!" Elizabeth yelled, running to her, through the crowded room of people.

Bobbie turned around. "What?"

"Did you see Lucky? Did he have Cameron?"

"No, I-I haven't seen him."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes before she ran off toward the hospital.

"Elizabeth!" Bobbie yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Steven yelled, following behind her.

Patrick watched Elizabeth run off and Steven chase after her. He followed behind them.

**The Roof of GH**

Robin, Robert and Mac came running down the hall to the door to the roof, hearing the sound of the machine gun, shooting.

"Mom!" Robin yelled, approaching the door.

"Robin stop!" Robert yelled, grabbing her before she could break the door open.

"Mom!" she cried again.

"Stay back!" Mac said, pulling his gun out and opening the door.

The walk out to the roof from that door was guarded by a wall on the right to the door. Mac could just see Anna hiding behind the vent fan as the bullets hit and ricochet off of the steel.

"Mom!" Robin screams, seeing her mother.

Robert just stands there and watches Anna.

Anna looks over at them, clearly nervous but staying calm, blocked from the many bullets. Suddenly, the firing stops. The helicopter just stays in it's spot for a second. Anna fires off a few rounds to right of her. Crylium begins shooting again to the right of the vent and Anna goes running to the left, running right to Mac, Robert and Robin.

They shoot right at her as she run across the roof. Each bullet just misses her as she runs by before jumping behind the wall to the entrance of the hospital. She lands right at Mac's feet. They continue to shoot at them, only the wall protects them. Mac helps Anna up and they run back into the hospital, slamming the door shut behind them.

Robin immediately grabs Anna into a tight hug. Anna and Robin both give a breath of relief after that heated moment.

After a few seconds, the firing stops and they hear the helicopter propellers begin to fade away as Crylium leaves. Anna is breathing heavily.

"Oh, Mom!" Robin says, not letting go of her.

Anna laughs uncomfortably. "A close one wasn't it?"

Robin slightly let's loose and looks at her mother.

"Are you crazy?" Robert yells loudly.

They all turn and look at him.

**Outside Of General Hospital**

Kevin gets up, letting up Lucy.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Lucy yells. Everyone around them begins to stand up and look around. People begin to talk again.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Kevin asks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What in the world...?" she says.

More sirens can be heard as more police and swat begin to come to the hospital.

**Carly's House**

"Carly, we have to get down to the hospital!" Lucas says as he rushes into her house.

"Lucas! Sshh..." she says as Michael and Morgan stand there, watching.

"Hey, Lucas!" Michael says.

"Hi, Lucas." Morgan than says.

"Oh, hey guys." he says with a smile.

"W-what's going on?" Michael asks.

"Nothing! Lucas is coming to see Grandma Bobbie with me." Carly says.

"Uh, yeah. She wanted to see us, Carly."

Just then, Leticia came to the door. "Hey guys." she said, walking in, nervously.

"Ah, Leticia's here! Finally!" Carly says.

"I got here as soon as I could. I heard all about it..." Carly interrupts.

"Leticia!" Carly says.

"Heard what?" Michael asks. "What's going on?" he asked frustratingly.

"Michael, come here." Carly said.

Michael walked over to her and she pulled him over to the steps and whisper-talked to him. "Something extremely serious is going on."

"Like what?" he asks.

"I'll tell you about it later. I just don't want Morgan to know about it and I just want the two of you to behave while I go see Grandma Bobbie. Can you do that for me? Can you act like a boy whose gonna be a teenager soon? For me?"

Michael nodded. "Okay, Mom."

"Thank you!" she said, kissing him on the forehead. She rushed over to Morgan and kissed him on the forehead. "Be good guys. Leticia, don't let them watch t.v. and not a word about you know what... and don't tell Sonny!" Carly said as she grabbed Lucas and they headed out the door.

Carly and Lucas walked down the steps of her porch, heading for his car. "Thank God you brought your car! You know me and driving she said.

**Alexis's Office**

Alexis sits in her office on the phone.

"I don't know where Ric is. And Sam is not here either. Yeah, I'm not down at the hospital. I'm at my office. I'm meeting the mayor here. Okay, Sonny, fine take her and Molly back to your house, I don't care, just keep them safe!" Alexis said, taking a breath. "Alright, goodbye." Alexis said, hanging up the phone. She took another deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. She turned around in her chair and looked at a picture of her holding Molly, with Kristina and Sam. "Sam." Alexis said, turning around, back to her desk again.

She picked up her cell phone and called Sam. "Come on, pick up Sam. Pick up." she said, nervously hoping that she could at least hear Sam's voice to know she's alright. It went into voice mail. Alexis took another deep breath. "Sam, it's me, please call me back and let me know you're alright. It's chaotic down at the hospital. I just want to know you didn't go back down there. Please call me." Alexis closed her phone and stood up. She walked over to the drink stand in her office and poured some water. She was breathing heavily.

**General Hospital Lobby**

Elizabeth stopped at the security desk at the lobby. She picked up the phone and tried to call Lucky again.

"Elizabeth!" Steven called out, coming into the hospital lobby.

She was nearly hysterical. "I can't get a hold of Lucky and he had Cameron with him."

Steven grabbed her into a hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. I'm sure Cameron is alright."

The swat team ran past them coming in and out of the hospital, frantically running around. Patrick came into the lobby and seen the siblings hugging, with Elizabeth crying.

"Everything is gonna be alright. Cameron, Lucky _and_ Gram are all gonna be fine." Steven said as he held his little sister.

"Do either of you know where Robin is?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I do, actually. I just wasn't thinking when you asked me the first time. She went up to the roof with her father and Mac. I think it had something to do..." Elizabeth stopped again. "Patrick! Mr. Yreval... this all has to do with him!" Elizabeth yelled, eyes clearing of crying.

**On The Next General Hospital...**

**The Road**

Sam is standing there in front of her car, right by Lucky's car which is off the road and in a tree. "Is there anyone in there?" she asks.

She is then seen opening grabbing Lucky's head which is on the steering wheel and lifting it up, revealing his face. "Lucky..."

**General Hospital**

"Are you totally out of your mind?" yells Robert.

Anna stands there staring at him.

"For once, I agree with him."

**A Secluded Area**

Manny is standing there with a suit in a warehouse "I'm gonna send a clear message to this town: Manny Ruiz is gone but don't forget him! 'Cause I'll be back!" he says with an evil smile.

Lorenzo sits in a chair, tied up and beaten badly.

"Now say hello to your brother for me!" Manny says as he holds up his gun.


	9. Early Night

**A/N: Please Review! It'll make me want to update more. Also, I want to know what you all want to see. If I know than I will know which way to go. So, please review!!**

**Episode 9**

**General Hospital Roof**

"Are you totally out of your mind?" yells Robert.

Anna stands there staring at him.

"I mean that was completely nuts!"

Mac and Robin stood by Anna, looking at Robert.

"Oh, gimme a break, Robert. I've been doing this for years!" Anna said, walking past him. Robert grabs her arm and stops her.

"I could say the same, Anna! But do you see me shooting at helicopters with armed machine guns at the top of a hospital?"

Anna immediately responded. "Oh, get real! You haven't been in the WSB for many years! And you know it has the most prestige training and..." Robert interrupted.

"Yes, and we're not twenty years old anymore!"

"When did you start doubting me?" Anna insulting asked. "Remember the train? The one with the bomb that you left me on knowing I could take care of myself!"

"Again, Anna, how many years ago?"

"Enough!" Robin and Mac yelled.

Robert and Anna turned and looked at them.

"This is not what's important right now!" Mac yelled.

"Yeah! Mom survived, bring surprise!" Robin said.

"Anna, can you tell me what in the hell is going on?" Mac asked.

Anna sucked her teeth. "Sorry, Mac, you know I can't do that..."

Suddenly the swat team came down the hall, armed with rifles, pointing at all of them. "Freeze!" one yelled.

Anna, Robert, Mac, and Robin all turned and looked.

**GH - The Lobby**

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" Patrick asked.

"Mr. Yreval, he told me that Crylium was after him..."

"Crylium, as in quarantine GH Crylium?" Patrick asked.

"Yes! I asked Robin to check on him for me. He was in the ER rooms. Robin found me again, she was frantic and asked me what I knew about him. I told her and then she rushed back to the ER and that's when Steven came in..." Elizabeth said, showing her brother, standing at her left side.

"So, Robin knows him?" Patrick asked.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what the story is..." Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah, I'm entirely lost, here." Steven said.

"Alright, but where is Robin?" Patrick asked.

"She went to the roof with Mac and Robert Scorpio!"

Patrick immediately rushed over to the elevators and pushed the up button.

"Patrick!" Steven yelled.

The elevator doors opened and Patrick got on.

"Hey, get back here!" one of the swat men yelled, running to the elevator.

Steven looked at Elizabeth who looked back at him.

"Steven, I need to find Lucky and Cameron!" she cried.

**The Road **

Sam is sitting in her car, driving down a dark road. She looks on her cell phone and see that she has two missed calls from Alexis. She rolls her eyes and throws her phone down. She continues on the road. She then sees Lucky's car, crashed into a tree on the side of the road.

"Oh, my gosh..." she says, pulling over to the side of the road. She gets out of her car and walks over. "Is there anyone in there?" she asks, wondering if someone could be trapped.

She continues over and looks in. She sees a man(Lucky) with his head resting on the steering wheel, turned against her. She cannot see his face. "Oh, my God."

She goes to reach for her phone but remembers she left it in the car. "Damn!" she yells. Sam slowly grabs the man's left shoulder and pulls him back, into the seat. He's unconscious. His dangled head reveals Lucky's face, bleeding profusely from his head, above his eyebrow. Sam gasps. "Lucky!"

**The GH Gate**

Carly and Lucas arrive at the GH gate. The reporters see Carly and use her as their new attention and focus for questions.

"Carly Jacks! Does any of this have to do with your ex-husband, Sonny Corinthos?"

"Carly! Did Sonny plant the bomb?"

"Mrs. Jacks, was Jason Morgan at all involved?"

Carly ignored the reporters and headed up to the gate.

"I need to get by. Our Mother is up there."

The officer shook his head.

"Our mother is Nurse Bobbie Spencer..." Lucas said.

"Just go home. All medical personal is extremely busy if you haven't noticed." the officer said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I use to be a nurse here! I want to see my mother!" Carly yelled.

"Ma'am, go home before I have to arrest you!"

Suddenly all the new swat came rushing through. Carly and Lucas jumped to the side. A few of the swat men stopped at the Gate.

"Alright everyone listen up. We're clearing the area! Everyone has to move down toward the end of the block! This is for your safety people!" the men is shielded uniform said as he walked toward the crowd, pushing them back.

"Come on, Ma'am, down to the end of the block!" another officer yelled, pushing Carly and Lucas.

"Hey, get your damn hands off of me!" Carly yelled.

**Alexis's Office**

Alexis stood, drinking her water when the mayor came in.

"Alexis..." he said, looking stressed.

"Mayor Floyd." Alexis said, putting her glass down on the table.

"I can't get a hold of Mac Scorpio and no one knows where he went. No one knows what in the world just went on down there!"

"Is the area being cleared of non-medical personal?" Alexis asked.

"The person I talked to was Mark Lowe, the chief of the PC Swat team. He said they've begun to clear the area."

Alexis nodded.

"I wanted to hold a press conference by now, but it's just been totally chaotic. When things calm down I'm gonna need you to be there." he told her.

"Alexis!" Nikolas said, rushing through the doors.

"Oh, Nikolas!" she said. The two hugged.

"I can't get a hold of Sam. She's not answering her phone."

"I'm sure she didn't go back down there." he said.

Alexis nodded. "Did you speak to Emily?"

Nikolas shook his head. "No, but Ned told me that she went to the hospital. But the Quartermaines haven't heard from Alan, Monica, or Emily since before the thing on the roof."

"As soon as we know that things have definitely calmed down, we'll have that press conference." Mayor Floyd said before walking out.

Alexis and Nikolas nodded. Alexis walked over to her desk, coughing a bit.

"Are you alright?" Nikolas asked.

"No, Nikolas, I'm not. I can't get into contact with Sam and I have no idea where Ric is. Sonny has seen him. Kristina is still so shaken up about the explosion and I'm so desperate that I just sent her and Molly with Sonny!" she said, sitting in her chair.

"Alright, just calm down." Nikolas said. He walked over and poured her some more water and gave it to her.

Alexis continued to cough but not very badly. "I feel like I'm going out of my mind here with my husband missing!" she said.

"You haven't seen him since yesterday?"

"No! The man could be dead for all I know..." she said, drinking the water.

**A Secluded Area**

Ric and Lorenzo sit next to each other, beaten and tied up, with gags over their mouths.

Manny is standing there with a suit on. "I'm gonna send a clear message to this town: Manny Ruiz is gone but don't forget him! 'Cause I'll be back!" he says with an evil smile.

Lorenzo and Ric just sit there, staring at Manny.

"One of you is gonna be that message." he says, holding up the gun in his hand. He points it. "Now say hello to your brother for me!" he says.

Ric looks over at Lorenzo who looks shocked and scared.

Manny pulls the trigger.

**General Hospital Roof**

The swat team stands there with their guns held up, aimed at Robin, Robert, Anna and Mac. The four of them all have their hands up.

"I'm Commissioner Mac Scorpio!" he says, "They're with me."

"Commissioner Scorpio, what's going on?" one man asks as they all begin to lower their guns.

Anna swiftly whips out her badge. The swat men quickly put their guns back up, pointing at her. "Agent Anna Devane!" she says, holding it to them. "This is official WSB business." Anna says.

The swat team again, lowers their guns.

"Robin!" Patrick yells from afar, running to her.

The swat team quickly turns around and points their guns at him. Patrick stops in his tracks. "Freeze!" they yell.

"No!" Robin yells, running around and standing in front of Patrick.

"Robin!" Robert yells.

Robin stand directly in front of one of the rifles. "He's a doctor at the hospital! He's fine! He's fine!" Robin says, holding her hands up.

They lower their guns again. "Doctors should not be up here! No one but Commissioner Scorpio and Agent..."

"...Devane." Anna says.

"Yes, Agent Devane. No one but these two can be up here!"

"We were all just headed back down." Mac said.

"Yes, yes. We all were just about to go back downstairs." Robert said.

"How is it down there?" Mac asked.

"It was pretty chaotic, but things seem to be calming down." the officer said.

Mac and Anna nodded before the swat team turned around and walked away.

"Robin!" Patrick said, grabbing her into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said as they released each other.

"Hello, Patrick." Anna said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Anna." he replied, confused.

She awkwardly pulled him into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know!" Robin said, looking at her mother.

Anna smiled.

"Don't ask her guys, "it's official WSB business"." Robert sarcastically said.

"Well, we shouldn't be up here. We all need to head back downstairs." Mac said.

"Ah, yes. We should go downstairs." Anna said, walking off down the hall.

Robin, Robert, Mac and Patrick all looked at each other in suspicion before Robin shook her head and followed Anna, then Mac and Patrick did the same with Robert following last.

**The Road**

"Lucky!" Sam yells, shaking. "Lucky, wake up!"

"Ah..." Lucky groggily said.

"Lucky, wake up! It's me, Sam!" she said.

"Sam..."

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"My, my stomach hurts really badly..." he said, breathing very heavily.

Sam leaned him back in his seat and opened the car door. "Lucky, where's your cell phone?" she asked, noticing it was not in it's holder on his belt.

"I-I... don't know." he said, his head shifting back forth. "My head hurts!" he yelled.

"Okay, Lucky, stay here! Don't move!" she yelled.

Sam ran back to her car, opened the door and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed 911 but got the voice service. "All of our lines are busy at the moment. If you need a police car sent out to you stay on the line." Sam ran back to Lucky as the service repeated itself.

"Damn it!" she yelled, putting the phone in her pocket.

Sam looked and saw that Lucky's radio was all damaged. She took a breath. "Lucky, come on!" she said, pulling his legs out from under the steering wheel and wrapping his arm around her neck. "I need you to stand with me, okay?" she said, helping him stand up. He could barely do so.

Sam, with Lucky made it to her car, putting Lucky in the back seat.

**The Secluded Warehouse**

Ric yells out in pain, but his yell is not loud for he has a gag over his mouth. Blood stains his blue and white, pin striped shirt as blood comes from his right shoulder.

"Oops, I missed." Manny laughed.

Lorenzo looked at Ric and then turned to Manny.

"This time I'll be sure to hit my target." Manny said, taking aim and firing his gun at Lorenzo. Lorenzo was hit in the chest, right under his throat. He closed his eyes and his head dropped as he sat, tied in the chair.

Ric looked over and saw Lorenzo. Manny walked over to Ric.

"Now do me a favor and relay that message." Manny said, kissing Ric on his forehead and then walking out.

Ric tried to adjust himself in the chair but couldn't move that much. His shoulder was bleeding, but had gone num.

**General Hospital **

Anna, Robert, Mac, Robin and Patrick all came out of the elevator. There was still a ton of the swat team running around the hospital.

"Miss! Oh Miss!" the security guard yelled, coming and running over to Anna.

"Yes?" she said, turning to him.

"I just saw what you did up there on the roof! It was all over the security camera!"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Yes..."

"That was so amazing!"

"Thank you..." she laughed.

Robert stood there with Robin and Patrick as Mac ran off.

"Well, I'm very busy, I need to go. Thank you,..." she looked at his name tag. "...Officer Richards." she said before he walked off and she began to.

"Uh... Is he serious?" Robert said.

Anna stopped and turned. "Don't be jealous Robert!" she said, turning around again and continuing on to the ER.

"What did Anna do?" Patrick asked. "What is going on!"

Robin shook her head. "I'm about to find out!" she said, walking away from Patrick and Robert who stood there.

**The Emergency Room**

"She seems so fragile." Elizabeth said, sniffling.

"Liz, she'll be alright. You know Gram. She's been through a lot and no explosion is gonna take her out." Steven said, hugging his little sister from behind.

Suddenly Sam came through the doors with two paramedics and Lucky on a stretcher.

"We have a car accident victim!" the paramedic yelled, coming in.

Alan walked up to them. "It's Lucky! Sam, what happened?"

"I-I found him on the road..." she said.

Bobbie came running over. "Lucky! Lucky, it's Bobbie, can you hear me?" she said, holding her flashlight in his eye as she held his eye open.

"He, he said that his stomach hurt and his head." Sam said.

"What happened?"

"I found his car at a tree." Sam said.

"I'll get Elizabeth." Alan said.

Alan rushed over to the nurse's station and picked up the phone, put it on speaker. "Elizabeth Spencer, Elizabeth Spencer to the ER." he said.

Elizabeth sat looking at Audrey with Steven right over her. They heard her name and turned around. Elizabeth stood up and rushed out to the emergency room. "It's Alan!" she said.

Steven followed behind Elizabeth as they went into the main ER. She saw Lucky with Bobbie and Sam.

"Lucky!" she yelled, running over. "Oh my gosh!"

"He was in a car accident." Bobbie said, as she checked his other eye.

"Lucky, can you hear me?" Elizabeth asked as she put her hand on his face.

"He's unconscious, we need to see him in the examining room!" Alan said before he, Bobbie and the two paramedics rushed him off.

Elizabeth watched as they rushed him off. Sam stood behind Sam and touched her shoulder. "Elizabeth, I-I found him on the side of the road." she said.

Elizabeth turned around. "Was Cameron in the car?" she frantically asked.

"I-I didn't see him... he was with Lucky?"

"Yes! Oh, God! Cameron!"

**GH - ER - The Hallway**

Anna was walking down the hall very quickly. Robin followed behind her.

"Mom, stop! Mom!" Robin yelled.

Anna turned around as Robin approached her. Robin stopped in front of her mother.

"I saw Uncle Duke! What is going on?"

Anna looked at Robin. Robin looked back.


End file.
